Futatsu No Kodou
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Kaname has attacked Zero out of anger! Leaving him traumatized, and finding comfort in the person he never expected. Sayori and Zero begin to date; maybe Zero isn't a Level E after all, but something more. Will Kaname come to his sense and tell Zero his feelings or loose him forever? Warning: SayorixZero. Later: KaZe (Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino) (Image: Deviant User: Epsilon86)
1. Healing Heart

_**~Zero's P.O.V.~**_

Pain. It was all I could feel. Sharp claws ripped at my body. Harsh fangs sinking into my neck.

Soft whimpers escaped my lips. Crimson eyes glowing with rage. I couldn't move, my limbs wouldn't

respond, they were dead-weight. The blood in my veins rushed to my neck, flowing through the wound

and into the mouth of the man I had fallen in love. I couldn't understand why he was being ruthlessly.

He had never taken my blood before, yet here he was draining the essence out of my being. I gasped in

pain as his fangs sunk deeper into my throat. "K...na...me. P...lea...se...s..top." I heard the pureblood

growl in anger at my weak words, but he ignored my plea and continued to drain me; I could feel my

strength leave with each gulp he took of my blood. I weakly tried to push him away, but he snarled and

wrenched my wrists behind my back, holding them there with one hand while the other was in my hair,

grasping it firmly, tugging my head back to allow him more access to my neck. "Kan-mph." The hand

in my hair released its hold and covered my mouth. I don't know what was more frightening, Kaname

overcome by blood lust, or the feel of him draining me of my blood. His fangs left my neck for

moment, only to sink into the jugular. I couldn't help but cry out, the pain was too great. I coughed and

sprayed blood into Kaname's hand. The bright red fluid trickled through the firm hand over my mouth

and traveled down my chin, falling onto the white blazer of Kaname's Night Class uniform.

Once more Kaname's fangs left my neck, and blood-stained lips traveled to my ear. "Let this be

a lesson. Stay away from my girl, she will never love you. No one could ever love a worthless Level D

like you." His words stung my heart. I could felt it clench tightly in my chest. Why couldn't he

understand how much I loved him? Was I nothing more than a pawn in his game? Did he truly not care

about my feelings? His cruel treatment of me, and the blood flowing down my neck was proof that he

didn't. Kaname had brutally beaten me before settling for drinking me dry. "Pathetic excuse of a

vampire." He snarled in an icy tone. Kaname relinquished his hold on me, and dispassionately allowed

to crumbled onto the mahogany carpet floor, the redness in his eyes had faded, but the loath and anger

remained in his wine eyes. I trembled like a frightened animal under his stare. I lay exhausted and

weak. I heard him gasp when tears began to stream down my face, I didn't care if he saw me cry, nor

did it matter that I was. My vision began to blacken, and all I heard was the sound of people calling my

name in sheer horror. "Zero!"

Everywhere I looked, I was met with darkness. Voices echoing through the black depths. I

recognized them immediately. Sayori Wakaba, Kaien Cross, and Master Yagari. Each one of them

sounded so scared, yearning for me to open my eyes, and show them I'm alright. Through the darkness,

I followed their voices, and soon began to hear beeping sounds close to my ears. I groaned and heavily

opened my eyes to see Sayori, Cross, and Master Yagari hovering over me with anxious looks. "Oh

Zero, thank goodness." I heard Sayori say, running her small fingers through my silver hair motherly.

Her big hazel eyes filled with much love and concern. I could see unshed tears threatening to fall until

only a droplet escape her hazel hues. With little strength I regained, I wiped away the lone tear from he

cute face, earning a small smile as she held my bandaged hand in her delicate one. "Where am I?" I

cringed at the weakness in my voice. A groan escaped my lips when a jolt of pain shot up my neck. I

gripped my throat feeling bandages wrapped around it. My neck must have been a mess after Ka-I

mean Kuran finally let me go. "You're in a hospital, Zero." I heard Cross say, holding a foam cup in his

hand and a pitcher in the other, filling the said cup with water. Cross held such a saddened gaze that

made my heart ache.

Sayori took the cup from Cross, and held it up to my lips, titling it slowly as the water slid into

my mouth and down my sore throat. "Thank...you." She smiled at how much better my voice sounded

and sat herself beside me, which oddly resulted in Cross and Master Yagari leaving the room. I didn't

understand why they left me alone with Sayori until I turned to ask her, and was met by soft lips

pressing against my own. Heat rushed to my cheeks, Sayori was kissing me! Sweet and quiet Sayori

was actually kissing me! This has to be a dream; it feels too real to be a dream. "I-I'm so sorry." She

mumbled, chewing on her lower lip, and soon standing feverishly to leave. I grabbed onto Sayori's

wrist before she could bolt for the door, I held her gaze, and noticed a faint tint of pink forming across

her face. "Don't go." I begged; her presence warmed my heart, that kiss we shared, it felt so right. I

couldn't let her run away, thinking that I didn't like her. I knew how she felt; I could see the love

shinning in her eyes.

After so long, I finally realize that, Sayori is someone I've been longing for. She was the first

person to actually express pure love to me than merely liking me for only my looks, and well, that

made me greatly happy. "Yori." I tenderly said her name and pulled her close, holding her small figure

in my arms, she fitted so perfectly. "Zero." She said in a low voice. I gazed into her hazel eyes and she

into my lilac hues. I hesitantly drew her in, and kissed her smooth pink lips softly. I was about to pull

away, thinking I had done the wrong thing, but her arms encircled my neck, and a hand pressed the

back of my head, keeping me in place as the innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. "I love you,

Zero." That's all I ever wanted to hear. The one I had been searching for, had been here all along, and I

wasn't about to loose her, not now, not ever. "I love you too, Yori."

Headmaster Cross and Master Yagari had long left Sayori and I alone. My back against the

headrest and she laying in my arms, her head on my chest, and arms around my waist. Two months

we've been together, and I slowly healed in both body and mind. Sayori mended the broken fragments

of my heart, slowly but surely; she loved me and told me every moment. Her smile makes my heart

beat fast, and her hazel eyes make my cheeks flush, why had I not notice how beautiful and loving she

was? Was it because I was blinded by my love for Kaname that I didn't notice the admirably glances

she gave me? I yet not know, but Kaname doesn't matter now, all that matters is the beautiful cherry

blossom in my arms. This enchanting girl had won my heart, her kind nature and motherly actions had

done it, I'm so happy that someone can love someone like me. I love her and she loves me. Our hearts

beat as one.

I stroked her light brown hair, so soft and smooth, the scent of peaches and vanilla filled my

senses, Sayori smelled so delicious, not just the smell of hair and skin, but the scent of her blood

was intoxicating. "Zero. Are you hungry?" I froze. Was I really going to jeopardize Saryori's safety for

a mere taste of her blood? I shivered at the thought of myself losing control of my vampire side and

draining Sayori lifeless like the barbaric beast I was. "It's okay, Zero. I'm not afraid of you." She smiled

and brushed her hair behind back, baring her pretty little neck, a smile graced her face, a hand held out

to me, inviting me to take it and satisfy my thirst. "Yori...I-I can't." I was in utter panic. I can never

bring myself to take her blood, she was far too sweet and innocent, I rather suffer Kuran's wrath than

bite my beloved girlfriend. Sayori ignored my pleas and pulled my head into her neck, the scent of her

blood was overwhelming, my fangs extended, and I gasped against her throat, trying to control my

blood lust. "Zero...Please. Don't neglect you're need because you're afraid of hurting me. You need

blood, please take it." Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't ignored the way she spoke, her voice

was breaking, on the verge of tears herself, I wouldn't let my sweet Sayori cry. I sighed and trailed my

tongue across her throat, softening the skin as much as I could. I kissed her lips gently before sliding

my fangs slowly into her pale neck; Sayori flinched in my arms but soon relaxed, her arms wrapping

around my back, holding me close to her, she wasn't tremble or breathing hard, she was calm, and I was

relieved that I didn't harm her in any way. "I love you so much, Zero."

Sayori calmly and gracefully wrapped bandages around my neck, hiding Kaname's bite marks

from sight. The skin was still very sensitive even though it had been two months since he bit me. I

found it greatly disturbing that the marks hadn't healed at all. I was worried that Sayori would become

disgusted, but to my surprise, she smiled sadly, her fingertips brushed against the bandages around my

neck. She kissed my gauze wrapped neck and proceeded in rounding another roll of gauze along my

arms and chest. "Ow. Not so tight." I heard Sayori laugh lightly and apologized for tighten the

bandages a bit too harshly. My heart fluttered in my chest, her laugh was so adorable, her simple

actions are so damn cute. Her soft light brown that shined like the rays of the sun, hazel brown eyes

bright as topazes in the light, her small pink mouth, and smooth pale skin. She was an angel, so pure

and gentle, and she was mine. "Zero. You're staring again." I cursed under breath. I can never seem to

get away with staring at her. I can't help myself, Sayori is too beautiful to not stare at, her beauty is to

be admired, and I intend to do as such. "You're so cute when you're flustered." I flinched. How had she

known I was blushing without even looking at me? I suppose she's grown accustomed to my

personality, and aura that she can even sense the involuntary reactions of my body. Only Sayori can

cause me to lose control of my emotions. Call me self-conscious, but she's too perfect not to fuss over,

plus it's rather impossible for me to look away from her, once I start I can't stop.

"Zero. Sayori. Hurry up. Otherwise, you'll both be late for class." I heard that idiot chairman

call from downstairs. Buzz kill, damn ex-hunter ruined the moment. Sayori laughed at the sourness of

my face,and playfully pinched my cheeks, which only resulted in me frowning even further. "Awww.

Come on,Zero. A sour look doesn't suit a handsome face like yours." There it was again, Sayori

Wakaba, butt kissing up to me, not that I mind or anything, to be honest, it was very adorable when

she's flirty. "We better head downstairs before the headmaster tries to make breakfast…again." I

shrugged at the memory of headmaster's cooking when I was able to return to Cross Academy. His

skills were definitely not in culinary;furthermore, how can someone as idiotic as Kaien Cross have

been the most powerful vampire hunter in the Association?! If anyone else witnessed the manner in

which he acts than I'm sure they would be asking the same question. However, ever since the accident,

Cross has become more serious lately and less go-lucky around the vampires, especially Kuran. Maybe

he now realizes that not all the vampires on this campus are as kind as he believes them to be.

Class went by smoothly, Master Yagari had allowed Sayori and I to leave class after he took

notice of how exhausted I looked. I noticed he has become more aware of everything and a lot gentler

towards me. This caring nature of his, I hadn't seen it since the days Ichiru and I trained under him to

become vampire hunters. With a small smile, he dismissed the rest of the class two hours after Sayori

and I left the classroom. A few moments later, it was that time again, class change over. I was not

looking forward to the exchange, nor was Yori, we both knew what it meant, and we would see both

Kaname and Yuki. "Are you sure you're alright in coming to change over?" Sayori's eyes glowed with

fear and concern; I didn't know how I would react upon seeing Ka-Kuran again, but I know for a fact

that I would have to stay clear of the two Kurans. "I'll be fine…I just have to avoid eye contact." That

was an utter lie. I have to do more than avoid eye contact; I have to be careful that neither of them

would confront me about the traumatic event that occurred two months ago. "Looks like the Day Class

students know what Kaname did." Sayori pointed straight ahead, and I took note that the horde of fan

girls stood in their lines with serious gazes. They all know the secret of the Night Class, and are also

well informed about what Kaname had done to me, but I never expected them to have anti-vampire

weapons of their own. My guess is that Cross had provided them to ensure that Kaname stayed far

away from Sayori and I.

I was nervous, no; nervous doesn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. Traumatized is the

proper term. I was traumatized of facing Kaname. I could still remember the anger in those wine-red

eyes. I trembled at the memory of his fangs tearing at my neck and talons shredding at my body. "Zero-

sama." I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed the many Day Class Students gazing at me with

sympathetic eyes. "Are you alright? We can supervise the exchange if you're not up to it." They assured

with soft smiles. I appreciated their concern, but I wasn't going to burden them with my duties as a

guardian of both the Night and Day Class. I smiled at them weakly and shook my head. "Don't worry. I

can handle the changeover." They didn't seem convinced, but didn't attempt to argue with me, so they

let my decision be for now. Still I wondered, was I truly ready to face the vampire that had nearly killed

me?

The gates of the Moon Dorm creaked open. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, hammering

against my ribcage; I was nervous, afraid, and greatly unprepared to face Kaname. I realize now that

perhaps I should have listened to the Day Class, and excused myself from the class exchange when

they had offered. This was one of those times I truly damned my loyalty and pride as a Cross Academy

Guardian. A hand intertwined with mine, my gaze met Sayori's glowing hazel eyes. Her hues so full of

assurance and love, I felt the pounding of my heart slowly return to normal, her eyes never fail to calm

my nerves. I took a breathe and composed myself in time to see the sympathetic looks of the aristocrats

as they walked by, even Ruka, who always should dispassion towards me, gave me a sad smile, it was

clear as day that they know what had occurred two months ago, they were well aware of Kaname's

inhuman actions towards me within the walls of the Night Class Dormitory. "Zero?" I flinched, I knew

fair too well who the voice belonged to, but I was terrified to even look her in the eyes. Squeezing

Yori's hand tightly, I frightfully turned my attention to her, Yuki Kuran, my ex-partner and Kaname's

younger sister.

I sighed in relief that Kaname was nowhere near her at the moment. She looked saddened and

disturbed. "He did this, didn't he?" Yuki asked, touching the white wrappings around my neck, her eyes

shimmering with tears. The gauze soon left my neck and the bandage soon followed, revealing two

harsh punctures on the side of my neck. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes burning with tears, her

form trembling with disbelief. "Zero…I-I didn't think...he would…" Yuki was stunned; she couldn't

take the sight of the bite marks her brother had left. I could tell she knew, but the pure horror on her

face proved that it was beyond what she had imagined. I was ashamed, and pressed my hand over the

two punctures, to think that someone she trusted, and believed to never have the heart to hurt anyone,

had viciously sunk his fangs into my neck. "Oh Zero." She cried and wrapped her arms around me,

hugging me as if her life depended on it. I didn't try to push her away, nor did Sayori; we both could

see that she was truly hurt. The aura she radiated twisted the knife in my heart. Sadness, disbelief,

remorse, and betrayal, which was all I could read in her aura.

Yuki released me and wiped away the tears from her pretty face. Droplets still clouded her eyes,

but she fought back against them, knowing how much it hurt me to see her cry. "Yuki..." Sayori hugged

Yuki and petted her long brown hair. She knew her best friend was a vampire but didn't care. Yuki

would always be Yuki to her and I. The young pureblood princess finally calmed down, Sayori smiled,

and willed her friend to head to class before she was late. Yuki smiled softly, but soon stood frozen at

the sudden chill of the atmosphere. Sayori, Yuki, and I turned our attention to the gates and saw

Kaname standing beautifully at the center of the path. His eyes showed no anger, but his aura spoke his

true feelings. He attempted to advance towards us yet was stopped by the Day Class. Each student

aimed their weapons at Kaname with burning rage in their eyes. "Stay Away From Zero, Vampire!"

They hollered. Several of them stood in the way between us and Kaname while the rest kept the

pureblood halted with their hunter weapons. Sayori held her weapon, rod of Saturn, in front of her and

Yuki stood by her side, her Artemis Rod gripped firmly in her delicate hands. "I won't let you come

near Zero, Nii-sama." I could see Kaname's eyes widen with shock. His sister protecting me with

Artemis, and also daring to even raise the hunter weapon against him.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; it came as a shock to me as well. I gripped Yuki's shoulder,

and told her to head to class, she looked about to refuse, but soon nodded, and sheathed Artemis before

hurrying to class with a still shocked out-of his wits- Kaname. Soon all vampires were in class and the

day students in their dorms, except for Yori and myself. We sat under a shady tree and relaxed before

we had to patrol to grounds for the night. My head on Yori's lap, and her hand running through my hair,

and occasionally her lips brushing against mine. The sun soon set behind the mountains and everything

became a beautiful shade of ebony except for the bright stars shining through the dark sky. "Beautiful

night, isn't it?" I looked up at her and loved the way the moon captured her bright brown hair and

glowing hazel eyes, the night could never compare to the sight I see now. "Not as beautiful as the sight

I see before me." Sayori's cheek flushed a soft pink. I smirked at the cute blush growing on her pretty

face. She mumbled "idiot" under her breath and stood up, resulting in my head hitting the ground none

to gently. "Ow. Yori." She laughed at me, and stuck out her tongue before bolting away. Oh. So that's

how she wanted to play. Well then…Let the Games Begin!

I chased Sayori all around Cross Academy. Her laughter echoing the empty halls. I was about to

catch her when unexpectedly my face met a door. I fell on my back rubbing my face. That one hurt

worse than when Sayori let my head drop to the ground back near the fountain. "Oh God. Sorry

Kiryuu." I peeked through my hands, and saw Akatsuki Kain holding out his hand to me with a

panicked look on his pale face. "It's alright. No harm done." That was such a lie. Of course there was

harm done. I just got my face smashed by a damn door. I could still feel everything throbbing from my

forehead to my lips. I swear if the damn door leaves a mark anywhere on my face tomorrow morning, I

am going to murder him, metaphorically not literally. I'm not that cruel…okay maybe a little but still. I

was about assure Kain that I was fine until my gaze met wine eyes. My words were caught in my

throat. I couldn't speak anymore. I could feel myself shivering with fear. "Kiryuu..." I felt my heart

squeeze in my chest as he said my surname. I thought I was over what happened two months ago;

apparently I wasn't complete eased about the situation. I pulled away, my eyes from his and stared at

the smooth wooden floor.

"Kiryuu?" I really wished Kuran would stop saying my surname. "Zero..." That was it, I

couldn't take it anymore. The moment I felt his hand reach out to me, I stepped back and ran past him,

not caring that the rest of the Night Class had witnessed my cowardly actions. I ran straight to the Sun

Dorm without realizing that Sayori was following right behind me. "Zero!" I heard her call,but didn't

stop until I reached my bedroom. Sayori came in shortly after I had slammed my door shut but left it

unlocked. "Zero. What happened?" I could tell she knew what had occurred, and why I had ran away

from the main building in haste. "You ran into...Kaname Kuran...didn't you?" I flinched at the mention

of his name. I felt so pathetic. Even the smallest mention of his name scaresme; I suppose if anyone

had experienced the same trauma I had two months ago, they would be acting the same way. Sayori has

always been there for me even before the incident, but she with me more than ever because of that

incident. However, my only regret is every falling in love with that heartless pureblood. I was too blind

and stupid to see that he would never want someone like me.

Hours went by, and it was time for the night patrol once more. Sayori took my rounds, so I

wouldn't have to go anywhere near the Moon Dorm, and gave me her route instead. I was relieved that

I wouldn't have to trail near the Night Class Dorm, and somehow come into contact with Kuran. As far

as I could tell, Sayori's rounds were much calmer than mine. Scouting the forest and lake was relaxing,

that is, until I met wine eyes watching me from the shadows of a large tree. I shivered at the set of hues,

and hoped it wasn't Kuran. To my demise, the rich garnet eyes were Kaname Kuran's. "I've been

looking for you, Zero." My name slipped from his tongue in a warm and calm tone, but I wasn't

convinced that he wouldn't harm me. Hesitantly, I pulled Bloody Rose from my ebony blazer and

aimed it unsteadily at the pureblood prince. "There is no need for that. Please put that weapon away

before you hurt yourself." I shook my head violently, and tried once more to steady my trembling

hands. I could hear my breath quickening and palms beginning to sweat. I froze when a firm arm

snaked around my waist, and a hand shadowed over mine, slowly lowering Bloody Rose's barrel to the

ground. "I am hurt that you fear me, my little hunter." I didn't know what to expect, yet he sounded

upset and hurt, but how do I know this isn't another game? The last thing I felt was a cloth held against

my mouth and nose. The fabric emitted a sweet scent, lavender! I started to panic and struggled in

Kaname's arms. My strength was leaving me rapidly, and soon my vision began to blur. All I saw

before I lost consciousness was the saddened stare in his wine eyes. "Forgive me…Zero."


	2. Too Late To Apologize

_**~Kaname's P.O.V. ~**_

Holding Zero in my arms had never felt so right. The way the moon enhanced his beautiful face made me smile. The

silver hair I adored so much glowed brilliantly in the moonlight. Those soft pinklips begged to be kissed, so perfectly

shaped and smooth. He was truly beautiful. His face looked as if it was carved by angels. Zero is perfect in every

way. I took in every inch of his person until my eyes landed on the gauze around his slender neck. The gauze soon

slipped from his neck with the help of my telekinesis. I felt my heart freeze at the sight of the punctures on the once

flawless side of his neck. I was stumped, the fang marks I had left on him should have healed normally, but I soon

recalled how inhumanly I had bitten him. The places where I had also sunk my fangs into had healed nicely, leaving

no scar behind, yet the marks on his throat were the wounds that had not healed. Running a finger along the marks

earned a groan from my precious hunter. The skin on his nape was so tender and jagged. "I'm...so sorry." I never

wanted my Zero to be hurt by anyone, I protected him, gave him myblood, yet he still ended up hurt...by my own

doing. I am the one to blame for this. I had injured the person most precious to me, and had showed no restrain in

stopping myself from feasting upon his blood. He didn't deserve this.

I should have controlled my anger, instead of doing so; I attacked him mercilessly, and spoke cruel words no one

should ever hear. _"No one could ever love a worthless Level __D like you." _I winced at the sound of my own words

echoing in my head. I hadn't meant to say those words to my beautiful silver haired hunter, but I was far too livid to

think of how it would make him feel. I gazed longingly at the younger vampire in my arms, he looked so vulnerable

and peaceful, it sickened me that I had harmed such a beautiful and innocent being. He deserved so much more; he

deserved love, someone to understand him, be there in his time of need, and protect him for the cruelty of the

world. It was everything I ever wanted to give him; however, it was I who had taken it away without care, two

months ago on a night like this. I strolled passed the Moon Dorm, being careful that the others did not witness me

carrying an unconscious Zero, heading through the forest towards the abandon dorm on the other side of the

campus grounds. "Sayori..." I heard my precious treasure murmur. The knife in my heart twisted violently at the

sound of his voice saying her name. I shouldn't be jealous, shouldn't even try to gain his forgiveness, but I truly

needed him. I love him so much. I want my name to be said with those endearing lips. I want him to gaze at me

with much love, as he does to Sayori, with those mesmerizing amethyst eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me...but

I won't give in until I have you by my side."

I felt horrible. I never thought my actions would come with these forms of consequences. Notonly had I attack Zero

Kiryuu, but had also viciously sunk my fangs into his creamy neck, and ggressively feed from him. I have never been

so ashamed of myself. I could have killed Zero. If it hadnot been for Yuki's friend, Sayori Wakaba, Kiryuu's Master,

Touga Yagari, and Headmaster Cross,Zero would have truly perished from blood loss. However, the sight that

shocked me the most werethe tears he had shed. I never once seen Kiryuu shed tears before, nor did I ever

wanted to be the cause f those beautiful lilac eyes flowing with droplets of pain…and sadness. I caused an innocent

hunter ain. I never wanted to harm him, but the thought of him biting Yuki had angered me, up to the point here I

resulted in draining him of much of his essence. "I need to apologize…He didn't deserve what put him through."

Gaining Zero's forgiveness was nott going to be an easy task. From what Seiren has informed me, Zero is deathly

terrified of me. Even the slightest mention of my name causes him to panic.

I felt great remorse in my heart. I never knew that I had frightened him so much. My actions towards him were

inhuman, and unfitting to both vampires and humans. In addition, Seiren had also informed me that Sayori Wakaba

had appointed herself as the silverette's personal bodyguard. I felt even more guilt feast upon my conscious, now

knowing that Zero required his own bodyguard just to keep me away, and to sum up the matters, Sayori was also

his girlfriend. I felt my blood boil at the thought. Yes, Sayori is a lovely girl, but appeared far too quiet for someone

like Kiryuu. Sadly, I knew it was my doing that had caused this. Why had I not stopped myself from harming Zero? It

is dishonorable for a pureblood to lose control. Dishonorable, but not physically impossible. "I wish you could

understand how much you mean to me. I failed to protect you. Failed to express how I truly felt about you. I only

wanted what was best for you, yet...I only seem to cause you suffering..." I felt him tremble in my arms, struggling

weakly to escape, only to fall exhausted against my chest. I hesitantly lay him on the bed of my old bedroom in the

ruined dorm, I noticed him flinch against the change in comfort, but soon relaxed, a soft sigh escaped his kissable

lips. I lovingly brushed my hand through his silver hair, finding it admirably softer than I imagined. Zero snuggled

into the touch, and unconsciously pulled me against his chest. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks the instant

my face met the curve of his neck. The scent of the blood flowing through his veins invaded my senses. He smelled

so delicious. Greedily, I took a sniff of his hair, and was met with the scent of lavender and lilies. "Mmmm…" I

froze when my hunter began to stir from his sleep. "Sayori…" I heard him purr in my ear, and nuzzle

his face in my hair before resting his soft lips on my head. *That was scary.* I was lucky that he had

not woken up, and was merely having a peaceful dream of the other perfect.

I watched in silence as Zero thrashed around the bed in fear. Screaming helplessly against the

layers of tape over his mouth, and tugged violently at the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. I

didn't want to frighten Zero more than I already had, but I couldn't risk him running away from me, so I

bound tightly on the bed. His hands were secured behind his back with a small layer of rope around his

waist to keep his bound wrists in place, my tie laid over his eyes and knotted tightly behind his silver

head, more ropes rounded his arms, chest and torso, other ropes were tied around his thighs, calves,

ankles and above his knees. I wished I didn't have to take such actions, but with Zero's fear of me, it

was the only way. "Mmmmph! Mmmmmmmmph!" I felt so disgusted for doing this to Zero, but

it was all I could think of to keep him here. I sighed and hovered over Zero, he seemed to have sensed

my presence the moment I left my seat near the window. I pressed my hand to the curve of his neck,

and he shivered violently under my palm. "Shhh. It's alright Zero. You're safe, I'm going to hurt you." I

assured him, and removed my tie from his eyes. I was met with lilac eyes filled with tears. "Zero..." I

caressed his face and felt him flinch at my touch. He whimpered and trembled, shifting uncomfortably

and turning his head away from my hand. "Mmmph...nmmph." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders

and the other under his knees, lifting him off the sheets, and carrying him away from the bed. I settled

myself on a chair near the far end of the room, and placed Zero in my lap, which resulted in him

struggling even more.

Zero moaned in pleasure. Trailing kisses down his bare chest and abdomen after removing them with a simple snap

of my fingers. I removed the ropes around Zero's arms and legs, but secured his bound wrists and ankles to both

ends of the bed. I took note of the silverette's face, cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red, and eyes brimming with

fear and lust. I nipped at his neck while trailing my hand down his spine. He gave muffled cry when I aligned my

fangs with the bite marks on his throat and sunk my fangs into the wounds. His blood tasted delicious for a low

class vampire, but than again, I had tasted this addicting essence before. The memory of his screams of pure agony

replayed in my mind causing me to regain my senses and retract my fangs from the hunter's throat. I stared in utter

shock at the blood streaming down Zero's neck; Zero trembled on the bed, trying his best to ignore the trail of

blood flowing from the two fang wounds on his throat. "Zero...I-I'm...I'm so sorry." I was on the verge of tears,

realizing that I had once again harmed my beautiful silver haired hunter. "Kaname." I flinched and turned towards

the door, finding the nobles standing there in shock and disappointment. Ruka, Rima, and Akatsuki ignored my

presence and brushed past me to the frightened hunter on the bed. Ruka and Rima proceeded in removing the

ropes around Zero's wrists while Akatsuki relieved Zero of the layers of tape over his mouth. Once he was free,

Zero clung to Akatsuki, shivering and whimpering in the noble's embrace. "We'll take him back to the Sun Dorm.

Sayori is worried about him."

I watched with sad eyes as Akatsuki slid an arm around Zero's shoulders and the other unde his knees. The

strawberry blond noble glared in disgust at me, pressing Zero closer to his chest, shielding him from my gaze. I

could see Zero clenching Akatsuki's black dress shirt like a life line. He was petrified of my actions, giving him all the

more reason to have his lover, Sayori, by his side more than ever as well as the protection from the Night and Day

Class students. Before Akatsuki had full left, I caught sight of him gazing fondly at the fear-struck Zero, his amber

eyes were glowing with love and adoration, I soon realized that Akatsuki too appeared to have romantic feelings

towards my Zero; it was a sight yet to be believed, the stoic Akatsuki Kain had feelings of love towards Zero

Kiryuu. My heart hammered against my chest painfully, I was afraid Akatsuki would steal the love of my life away,

that is a matter I will not accept even though he is one of my right-hand men. I recall what my father, Haruka Kuran,

had informed about when it came to an aristocrat and their love of a lower class vampire. _"Kaname. Whenever an _

_aristocrat comes across a lower vampire with beauty as enchanting __as that of a pureblood, they become very protective of _

_them, but do not interfere when the other already __has chosen a lover. They vow to protect the bond between the two _

_even though it breaks their heart to __see the mate they desire in the arms of another."_ I had forgotten his words up

until now. This vow was to be recognized by purebloods as well, yet I pushed the matter aside and tried to use

force to gain Zero's love. Its disgraceful to even try to court the lover of a vampire, this also included in the theft of

human's lover, and **us** as vampires must honor the law of the **Vampire Realm**.


	3. Silent Night

_**Vanitas: I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I've just been really busy lately. Anyways, I feel like the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Oh well. It's finals week and I'll be able to update more often once Friday comes up. I hope.**_

_**Zero: You should really relax. All that thinking is going to fry your brain if it hasn't already.**_

_**Vanitas: You're so mean Zero. :(... But I LOVE YOU! *hugs Zero***_

_**Zero:...**_

_**Kaname: Always with the hugs.**_

_**Yuki: Oh come on. At least its a hug. :P**_

_**Zero: Can we just get to the story please.**_

_**Vanitas: Here's chapter three of Futatsu No Kodou. By the way "This I Promise You" is by Nsync.**_

_**~Zero's P.O.V. ~**_

Snow fell gracefully from the white clouds over Cross Academy. It was Winter Season

once more, which also meant the busiest time of year is coming. Christmas Time, the day I use to

like the least, but ever since Sayori and me became a couple, she's change my outlook on a lot

things. When Sayori talks about Christmas Time, she makes it sound like a dream where she can

spend time with the people she loves the most in a Winter Wonderland. I honestly never thought

of Christmas Time like that, yet Yori makes it sound so wonderful. This time of year was always

the time to exchange gifts among your closest friends or give them to the people you admire the

most or rather love to be exact. As for me, I find myself in a bit of a stand-still. I have no idea

what to get my beautiful Sayori for Christmas, I even went as low as to ask for Cross's help, and

the end in a great debacle. "Damn...What can I give a great girlfriend like Sayori?" I puzzle and

puzzled, and didn't come up with anything, and I could feel my brain beginning to overheat

through my skull. I sighed and gave up thinking for the time being. I headed into town, with my

guitar in hand, and sat down in one of the many benches along the park the town had built. I

tuned my guitar I bought in town last year, strumming the strings slightly to test the sound, and I

just strummed some random chords, and soon found myself lost in an ever sweet melody.

_Ohh ohh..._

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

I hadn't notice that anyone was listening until the sound of clapping rang in my ears. "Zero. That

was amazing." I looked up at the crowd and saw Yuki, along with Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Akatsuki,

Aidou, and Maria Kurenai. All seven of them wore genuine smiles on their faces even

emotionless Shiki allowed himself a soft smile. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, no

one in Cross Academy knew I could play the guitar, let alone sing too. "You have the voice of an

angel." I could feel my heart pounding against my chest when Ruka spoke. I always thought

Ruka hated me, but ever since the incident with Kaname, she's been really gentle to me, oddly

enough. "I-I-uh...Th-thank you." Great. I sound like a school girl speaking to a crush, really

manly Kiryuu. "That song is beautiful, Zero." I heard Yuki say highly. I had to admit the song

was really good. What a second...of course. That's it! "DAMNI IT KIRYUU! YOU ARE SO

DENSE! After my little outburst, I immediately ran back to the academy, leaving behind very

confused nobles and a stunned Yuki in the plaza.

I trashed my room horribly after at last finding my music sheets. I managed to avoid

being seen and sensed by Kuran, and slipped soundlessly into Shiki and Takuma's room. I passed

out the lyrics of the song, and held an audience to see which of the nobles would be a perfect

selection as back up for the song. "Alright. Thank you all for your participation in the audience. I

had to admit a lot of you had talent; however, I can pick four of you as back up." It was a very

difficult decision to make, but I know who were the best out of all the nobles. "Akatsuki Kain,

Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijou, and Hanabusa Aidou. I have decided to have you four as back up."

I was a bit nervous that they would decline, but surprisingly, Akatsuki was the first to agree to it

before anyone else, soon Shiki, Takuma, Aidou agreed to help me. I truly owed them for

assisting me in singing this song as a Christmas gift for my beloved Sayori. "Alright. Rehearsal

starts tomorrow two hours after night classes end." I dismissed myself from the Moon Dorm, and

headed back to the Sun Dorm to finish the preparations for Sayori's second gift. I rummaged

through much of Cross's supplies, and at least found the perfect wrapping paper and bow for my

beautiful Yori's present. The wrapping paper was a sapphire color and the bow was a bright

silver. Once the gift was wrapped, I hid it within one of the draws of my desk, and left my room

to spend the rest of my day with my precious girl.

I found Sayori in the ball room, decorating a large tree with beautiful ornaments of green,

red, and gold while several of the Day Class students wrapped lights around each of the pillars in

the room. Wreaths, crystal icicles, Poinsettia, red and white candles, garlands along the stairways

and balcony. I was greatly awestruck by the interior that I didn't notice Sayori beside me until

her adorable giggle reached my ears. "Do you like it?" Her hazel eyes shined with life as she

asked me. I never knew Sayori had such talent for interior decor, but seeing the beauty of the ball

room proved her amazing skills and imagination. "The ball room is breath-taking Yori." She

smiled and held onto my arm as she bragged about how everything was arranged, and what is

was supposed to represent and compliment. Sayori truly amazes me, and I can't help but wonder

what would happen to me if she was gone. I probably wouldn't be able to move on with my life.

She gives color to my empty world, there for me when I'm in need, and shows me life is worth

living. I love Yori so much. I can never see myself living my life without her. Sayori is my soul

mate, my heart and soul, the rose to Bloody Rose, and the light that guides me back home. I feel

so foolish to have never taken the time to notice the glances of admiration she occasionally gave

me, and the gentle smiles and warm hugs she grants me. The proof of her love was there, but I

was too blind by my love for Kaname to see that what I have been looking for, was right beside

me. "Zero. Come on Zero. It's time to put the star on the tree." She tugged me along as

Headmaster Cross placed the crystal star at the top of the tree, bring all the decorations in the

room together. The sight of the finished tree was a sign that Christmas was nearing, and so was

my chance to show Sayori how much she means to me.

"That was good. You know you're cue to join in. Now let's give the whole song a try."

Rehearsal was going very well for the first day, and the aristocrats' timing was perfect. Now was

the difficult part, singing together when it's their time to join in. I began to play my guitar, and

glanced at Aidou, Akatsuki, Shiki, and Takuma before turning my attention to the lyrics in my

notebook. Once the song ended, everyone went back their dorm rooms for the night. I was

greatly impressed with the nobles at rehearsal, and glad that I chose them as the background

vocalists for my song. The only thing left to do was to give the song a name, and make sure Yori

doesn't find out about my Christmas present to her. I laughed at the memory of her bragging on

and on about the decorations in the ball room, the glow of her eyes and her body language made

her so adorable, and of course, being the lovesick puppy, I couldn't help but hold her in my arms

and coo at her cuteness. To my demise, everyone present in the ballroom witnessed my out of

character actions, and awed at my odd display of affection to my sweet Sayori, which resulted in

me becoming embarrassed and souring my good mood. However, as embarrassed as I was,

Sayori followed me out of the ballroom and into the Headmaster's home straight to the kitchen,

and made my favorite sweets, a French vanilla ice cream filled cupcake and strawberry crepes.

People don't see me as a person who enjoys sweets, and I think what the hell do they know,

I have a sweet-tooth just like everyone else; I just don't like to show it as much. I might have

been cold and hostile to them before, but if they knew the real me like they do now, everyone

would've realized that deep down, and under this stoic mask, I'm very understandable and

sensitive underneath. "You might be afraid of me...but I'm not a scary person."


	4. Angelic Melody

**Vanitas**: Phew! Finally finished with my 1st semester of college. Alright fans! Here's Chapter 4 of Futatsu No

Kodou. Plus, I would like to thank all the viewers who helped me back on my feet, and you know, they're right I

suppose I should take a little criticism, but some of them were just hate reviews. Honestly, it has only been the first

three chapters and they have absolutely no idea what Sayori's role is in all of this. Anyways, thank to all good

reviewers, you're all awesome. And don't worry ZeroxKaname will be coming up soon.

**Zero**: It's about time. You've kept them waiting long enough. *glares*

**Vanitas**: You're so mean, Zero. *puppy eyes*

**Kaname**: *sigh* Vanitas Ryuzaki does not own Vampire Knight, but she wishes she did.

**Vanitas**: Yes I do...Oh before I forget. Here as some tips:

*Thoughts*

"Talking"

_' Past conversations' Remembering the words or conversation with someone. I'll emphasize with whom._

Toshiro Hitsugaya lover1 12/13/12 . chapter 4

I love the story and am srry about all the hate reviews because this is a really good story

Alex Ranger 12/12/12 . chapter 4

That's upsetting that people would be so rude on a site that is Kent for people to create whatever try imagine based off their favorite anime etc. I have never read a zeroxsayori fanfic before but I find it very sweet. I think that you have a great writhing ability and I hope that rude comments doesn't make you shy away from posting any fanfics in the future. URAWSOME- Alex

guest 12/12/12 . chapter 4

i love this story. it's great no matter what others say. you should write what you want and if people have a problem with it well then they shouldn't read it.

NanaliJoci 12/12/12 . chapter 4

This story is amazing you shouldn't take other peoples ignorant comments to heart. Maybe you should just put a big warning saying ZeroxSayuri then Eventual KanamexZero like seriously people need to calm down. Even Im a major KxZ fan but I ain't complaining. I find this story interesting and worthy to read and the suspense is so cool. :D! Hope you change your mind.

Devilsfairy 12/11/12 . chapter 4

This story is fantastic and you should not listen to silly little children who have little to do but hate on other people's hard work :)

Meagan28 12/11/12 . chapter 4

I feel really sorry for you about getting hate reviews, it's not fair as it's a great story and well written; but I think the problem is, and this is just creative critism that I agree with but - Fans on fan fiction love Kaname & Zero, that's why they come on here - I think you would get less hate reviews if you brought the couple that belong together back together :) Just trying to give helpful advice :)

Misaki227 12/11/12 . chapter 4

I like this story, it's very interesting. And I love that everyone is on Zero's side. So please, please continue! :)

Strawberry Sauce 12/11/12 . chapter 4

Don't stop writing! I'm really enjoying this story, I'm a fan of ZeroXKaname, but in this story ZeroXYori is working well, it's about the context of the story. You should just ignore negative comments - what do the posters of negative comments know about writing? If their posting as a guest then chances are they've never written a story themselves, they should be ignored (I'm not saying to ignoring all comments from people who aren't writers, just negative ones) and remember that the vast majority of readers are enjoying this story. Please Please continue updating!

Cloudie 12/11/12 . chapter 4

You do know that your 'guest' is just a troll and not worth even bothering about? The difference between criticism worth reading and that you should just ignore is that one is objective, constructive and encouraging while the other is stupid, childish and usually doesn't make any sense. Someone is trying to make you feel crappy about your story just for kicks - don't let them.

Zero and Sayori is fine - whatever you want to write is fine as long as it makes sense. Ignore the troll sucking its thumb in the corner.

nekotsue 12/11/12 . chapter 4

Never stop writing just because a few bullies like to tear others apart ignore them.  
I look forward to seeing how your plot develops and the characters act and react.  
Sorry you have been getting 'hate' comments if they have nothing nice to say then say nothing and if they don't like the pairing or plot or whatever then just DON'T READ IT. Constructive criticism, on the other hand is very different and helpful. Just because you don't get a lot of comments doesn't mean your story isn't being read or liked I for one am not a member so most authors stories have blocks up which is understandable or they don't know what to say.  
Keep writing and follow you muse.

Playful Innocence 12/11/12 . chapter 4

Who the hell wrote a negative about this story *growls* I think this story is a Fab story Its tons better than the Kaname and Yuuki crap ... I say the people who log in their names as guests are cowards so they dont get reported so pathetic -_-" Continue the story with Sayori and Zero *cheers*

dashllee 12/10/12 . chapter 4

I vote u block guest from reveiwing ur story. I hate it when stupid ppl ruin a good thing for other ppl who r enjoying it. I personaly dont mind nor do i care about the pairings, just as long as it is a good story, which yours is, u can make zero pair with any1 u plz...even yukki, even tho shes kinda annoying ;)

irmina 12/10/12 . chapter 4

There's nothing wrong with ZeroxSayori. I'm a huge KZ fan and I find this Zero Yori is refreshing. Though I am hoping there will be more KZ :-)

Don't let 1 negative review discourage you. Authors get that all the time. If it is Guest or anonymous review you can simply delete it.

Continue!

Larn555 12/10/12 . chapter 4

I totally agree with you. If people don't like it than they should read. I personaly love your story, and I bet a lot of people do. People who feel the need to hate the story, are such jerks. I mean the story only has three chapter, let it progress much before hating. So please don't give up on it.

ben4kevin 12/10/12 . chapter 3

"You might be afraid of me...but I'm not a scary person." I adore this saying about zero, I hope you update before christmas.

_**~Kaname's P.O**__**.V. ~**_

I gazed at the small bundle lying curled up in a ball. The bundle was a small puppy, a

Shiba, with a pure white coat, its paws were silver like my beloved hunter's locks as were the

tips of its ears and tail. I placed a hand against the glass, causing the small pup to awake from its

sleep. I gasped in amazement and shock at the color of its eyes, they were a soft lilac, nearly the

same shade of color as my Zero's hues. This Shiba was beautiful just like my precious Zero. The

tiny puppy barked happily, licking at my hand behind the glass, its tail wagging quite fast for

such a puny pup. Out of all the dogs in the store, this little one had effortlessly gained my full

attention, this Shiba would be the perfect gift for my Zero. I bought all the required supplies for

the pup and named her Yukiko, snow child. Once I reached the Moon Dorm, I slipped into my

room with the dog hidden within my coat, and locked the door with my telekinesis. Placing

Yukiko on the carpet, I watched her explore the boundaries of my chambers, and smiled when

she leaped for the bed, only to fall onto the carpet floor. Yukiko barked in aggravation, once

again leaping onto the mattress and succeeded in only pulling a pillow off the bed, and falling

onto said pillow with a light yelp. She was too cute for her own good, Yukiko at last had settled

down and I was able to put on her collar. The collar was gold and aligned with amethyst jewels,

spelling out Yukiko's name. Only the best should be given to my Zero, and it is the best I will

provide.

It was time for Class and Yukiko would have to stay in my room. Leaving her with much

space to run around, her bed near my own, food and water, and plenty of chew toys; Yukiko

would definitely be very much entertained by the time classes were over. As always Zero and

Sayori stood several feet away from the gate, hand-in hand, or Zero's arm around Sayori's waist.

The two are happy together, Sayori smiling innocently at Zero while his cheeks were a dusted

light pink. I want to be the one to make Zero blush, and be the one by his side, but my actions

have only pushed him away; my Zero is so close, yet so far away. I don't even try to approach

Zero, his eyes glow with fear at the sight of me. Perhaps, in due time, I could earn his trust once

more. Earning his trust was going to take much time and patience, but I would wait forever for

Zero.*If only he could see the truth. I love him…yet my vicious actions only resulted in him

distancing himself from me…I can't even imagine how my life would be if I were to lose him

forever…My lilac-eyed angel…I hope one day you will realize my actions were not out of anger

towards you….but out of jealousy towards my sister.*

"Kaname." I heard the voice of my sister at my door. My blood boiled to a fever pitch. I

loathed her for being bitten by my Zero. I no it is wrong of me to feel jealousy towards my

younger sister, but I cannot control my anger. Zero has always been the one I desired, the one I

always watched over, everything I had ever done had been for Zero, not Yuki, but for the lonely

hunter curled in a ball of pain and sadness. The offering of my blood was proof of how precious

he was to me; however, Zero only saw it as a way of protecting Yuki. "Kaname, is everything

alright? You looked disturbed and sad in class." I did not feel like speaking to her, nor did I

desire to tell her what has been bothering me. I know it was not her fault that Zero had bitten her,

but I feel angry that he had drank from her so willingly each time he needed to feed. I heard my

baby sister sigh and left me alone in defeat. I do not mean to be cruel and neglective towards her,

but I cannot simply forget that she was the reason I had hurt my beautiful hunter. I groaned laid

in my bed, gazing at the empty cream ceiling. My mind was at war with my heart. I did not know

whether to confess to Yuki that I was jealous of her being bitten Zero, or listen to my heart and

prove to Zero that he is the only one I loved. My mind had won the war since the matter of

confessing to Zero was out of the question, considering that Zero was deathly terrified of me.

"I suppose I should tell Yuki...Do you not think so, Yukiko?"

"Jealous? Kaname, I don't understand." Yuki was too naive and sweet to realize that she

was the reason I had violently injured Zero. I truly did not want to explain myself to her, but I

needed someone who could get close enough to Zero to help gain his trust. "Yuki...As foolish as

this may sound it is true...I envy you, Yuki." Her large brown eyes widened in shock. Then she

fell over laughing. I was stunned. My obnoxious sister was laughing at me! "HAHAHA. I-I'm

hahaha sorry, Nii-sama, b-but hahaha why would you be j-jealous ahahah of me?" I could feel

my face burning, I was unsure if it was from rage or embarrassment. I could no take it anymore,

her mockery of me had to come to an end. "I ENVY FOR BEING BITTEN BY ZERO!"

Yuki's laughter ceased, her eyes the size of Jupiter, and her mouth fallen open in disbelief. She

was silent for more than a few minutes, her gaze still filled with shock and surprise. Yuki soon

collected herself before spoking in a semi-calm voice. "Kaname...You're jealous because Zero bit

me? Why?" I knew she would want answer as to why I am envious, I had no choice but to come

clean here and now. "Yuki...I am jealous because...the reason be...I wanted to be the first to have

Zero take blood from." My voice was filled with sadness and longing. I did not even try to hold

back the tears that streamed down my face. "I love him, Yuki...I love Zero...more than anyone...I

always have...ever since the night I crossed paths with him. That night four years ago."

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.) ~**_

_Kaname knocked softly on the door of Kaien Cross's home. He had been visiting the ex-_

_hunter quite often since Yuki greatly enjoyed his visits even though she has no memory of him _

_being her older brother. The Vampire Prince loved seeing his baby sister, but little did he know _

_that this night's visit will changer his life forever. "Kaname!" Squealed a small Yuki, throwing _

_her arms around the beautiful pureblood and nuzzling her little face into his coated chest. "Hello _

_Yuki." Kaname smiled beautiful at the tiny brunette, and soon found himself being led to the _

_kitchen by a now overly excited Yuki. Once Kaname stepped into the kitchen he froze. His red _

_wine eyes caught sight of a young boy with beautiful silver hair that reached the back of his neck. _

_The small boy flinched and turned around to face their guest. Kaname gasped at the eyes of the _

_silverette, they were mesmerizing, the boy's hues were a soft lilac, they glowed like bright _

_amethyst, and complimented his ivory skin and silver-white hair. *So...beautiful.* Kaname was _

_oblivious to Yuki as she talked on and on about how Cross had brought the boy home; Yuki's _

_blabbering was cut-off by Kaien's voice, the ex-hunter stood behind the boy with a hand on the _

_youth's shoulder and the other patting his silver hair lovingly. "Kaname. This is Zero. Zero _

_Kiryuu." Kaname's heart pounding heavily in his chest, his face growing slightly hot at the boy, _

_who soon hide behind Kaien. *Such a shy little thing.* Kaname smiled warmly at Zero, kneeling _

_to eye-level with the boy sheltering himself behind Cross. "Hello Zero. I am Kaname. Kaname _

_Kuran. It is very nice to meet you." Kaname's soft tone brought the 13-year old out of his shy _

_state, Zero gazed into Kaname's wine hues, his cheeks red from shyness. "It-it's nice to meet you _

_too...Kaname." This small boy melted Kaname's heart. The pureblood stroked Zero's silver _

_affectionately, oblivious to the warm smiles Cross and Yuki were directing at them. With each _

_visit since that night, Kaname had grown more and more attached to the silverette, never _

_realizing that the reason that his continuous visits to Cross's home was not only because of Yuki, _

_but also the silver-haired boy that had stolen his heart._

_**~Flashback End~**_

"Kaname. I've known for a while that you love Zero, but I never realized that I was the

obstacle keeping him from you." I could see very well that Yuki felt responsible and great guilt

for what I had done to Zero, but I could not find it in my heart to remain crossed with her after

seeing the heart-breaking expression on her pretty face. I see now she only feed Zero because it

was the right thing to do; I was foolish to think that Yuki was only feeding Zero to make me

Jealous; however, hearing speak those words eased my doubt and anger. "Oh and Kaname.

Were you thinking of giving this adorable pup to Zero as a Christmas gift?" From under the

curtain of the couch was Yukiko! How in the world did she escape?! I was sure I had locked

my room before heading to class unless she somehow gave me the slip while my back was

turned in gathering my book. "Uhh. Well...I umm you see-" As always Yuki can never cease her

excitement in interrupting me even though I was at loss for words. "I think its a wonderful

idea! Besides, Zero could use some company when Sayori is out in the town with me." I could

not believe what Yuki was saying. I was expecting a lecture about trying to court Zero using an

innocent puppy, but the cheesy smile on her face was a better result than what I had thought.

The days had gone by and Christmas was only a few days away. I over-heard Aidou and

Akatsuki whispering among themselves about practicing for some performance. Curiosity had

won over common sense, I suppressed my aura and followed the four nobles to the abandon

dorm far beyond the forest. "Sorry we're late, Zero. We had to slip past Kaname." I felt my

jealous begin to surface once more, why are the aristocrats meeting with **MY ZERO** at the

former Moon Dormitory. Keeping to the shadows, I tailed the five of them to a hidden room

behind the walls of the large library. At the end of the musty hall was a studio, a music studio to

be exact. I scurried to large indent in the room and waited. My eyes followed each vampires

move, especially my precious Zero's. I could not help but find his choice of clothing alluring.

Zero wore a a gray muscle shirt, outlining every curve and muscled area of his body, fingerless

leather gloves cloaked his ivory hands, and the jeans he wore were black and tight, shaping his

perfectly curved buttocks. I could not keep my eyes of his ass, it was too shapely and sexy not to

stare at. My palms were sweating, I wanted to badly to grope that cute little ass. "Hey Zero.

We're ready." For the first time in my life, I was grateful to hear Aidou's voice, otherwise, I

would have jumped Zero. For the moment everything was silent until I heard the most beautiful

voice. I peeked from my hiding spot and saw Zero. Zero was singing! His voice was so pure and

Melodic. I had never known Zero had such talent. The melody of his voice only proved how

much more I yearned for him.

**Awww. It's that sweet? Kaname is giving Zero a puppy for Christmas, and it looks like he stumbled upon Zero's **

**gift for Sayori. 0.0 uh oh! What's gonna happen now? Please review! Took me a while to get this chapter **

**right. XP Vanitas Ryuzaki signing off. Chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. This I Promise You

**Vanitas: I know. I know. I'm very late. I was hoping to get this chapter posted by Christmas, but I got so **

**caught up in the preparation and everything. Anyways, here's chapter five, and I think the last bit of this **

**chapter will leave you stunned, and wanting to know more. **

* * *

_**~Zero's P.O.V. ~**_

"Ladies and gentleman of the Day and Night Class. Tonight, someone special would

like to give their Christmas gift to their special someone. This special someone would

also like for all of you to know just how precious that person means to them." I was really

nervous, tonight was the night I would give sorry her gift. Yuki did perfectly not to point

out who I was and for who this gift was for, and I was grateful. "I think I've kept you all

waiting long enough. Please, listen to this person's words, and take into heart this

someone's words." Yuki finally got off the stage, and Cross dimmed the lights. I

composed myself and gave Cross the signal to cue the spotlight. I heard murmuring going

all around the ballroom. It was too late to back down, and I was not going to disappoint

Sayori. "Sayori. I know I've told you 'I love you' so many times, but now I would like to

take this opportunity to show you, how I much truly love you." Yuki made sure Yori was

at the very front, and waited by her side with a wide grin on her face. Sayori wore a look

of disbelief on her face, and her cheeks soon flushed a light pink. With one final look at

Yori, I began to strum my guitar, other instruments being played in the background, and

made sure she heard and felt in her heart every word I sung.

_Ohh ohh..._

_When the visions around you,_  
_Bring tears to your eyes_  
_And all that surround you,_  
_Are secrets and lies_  
_I'll be your strength,_  
_I'll give you hope,_  
_Keeping your faith when it's gone_  
_The one you should call,_  
_Was standing here all along.._

_(Spotlights shine to reveal Akatsuki, Aidou, Takuma and Shiki)_

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,_  
_In lifetimes before_  
_And I promise you never..._  
_Will you hurt anymore_  
_I give you my word_  
_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_  
_This is a battle we've won_  
_And with this vow,_  
_Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you.._  
_This I promise you.._

_(Sayori begins to cry, and __place her hands__ over her heart)_

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_

_(__Zero walks off the stage,__Akatsuki continues to play where Zero left off, and holds out a silver necklace with a lilac lotus charm__ to Sayori__) _

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you... _

_(As the song finishes, Zero pulls Sayori close, an arm around her waist and a hand on her back, and kisses her deeply on the lips)_

I released Yori from the kiss, and looked into her glowing hazel eyes. Tears streamed

down her face as I hooked the necklace around her neck. For once, everything went as

planned, this night was perfect, and Sayori now knows that every word I have ever

spoken to her was true. The shine of her eyes and blush on her cheeks was proof of that.

"Oh Zero..." She was speechless. I could see in her eyes that there were no words to

describe the emotions I made her feel. Sayori is everything to me. I always wondered

why she never told me her feelings before, then again, perhaps it was because I was in

love with Kaname that kept her at bay. However, all of that is in the past now. All the

matters now, in the present, is her. "Zero!" I heard Yuki squeal in delight, attacking me

in a hug that nearly sent me to the floor if it wasn't for Akatsuki, standing coincidently

behind me. "That was amazing, Zero! Everyone loved it, especially Sayori." I blocked

out the shrieking of Yuki's voice, to look at Sayori from across the ballroom, chatting

calmly with Rima, and amazingly, Ruka. "Well. What are you waiting for? Go dance with

Sayori, Zero." If there was one thing I was more afraid of doing than singing in front of

an audience, it was dancing with someone in front of an audience. Damn you, Yuki. I'm

so going to get back at you for this later.

My palms were sweating, and I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Why was I crumbling into a nervous break down? Oh right, I never danced with anyone

before, except that time I met up with Yuki, and Kuran had gone through with his plan of

killing all purebloods, who belittled the pacifist belief of co-existence between vampires

and humans. Still, this is my first dance with Sayori, and surrounded by people who knew

Us, that's a lot of pressure on two people who have only been together for six months

now. Okay, snap out of it, Kiryuu! You're a hunter for God's sake, act like one damn it!

"Don't worry, Zero. I've got you covered." Of course Yuki had a plan, she always did, the

little sneak. I can only hope it isn't something that will ruin my first dance with Sayori

because it is, I'm going to bash her head so hard with Artemis that she actually get brains

from it. *Please don't make me regret trusting you with tonight, Yuki.* My worries

disappeared when I finally took notice of Sayori's dress. It was silver and reached above

her knees, flared out at the bottom like a tutu. The lilac lotus necklace around her neck

stood out against her silver dress and light tan skin, and enhanced the shade of her hazel

hues.

Surprisingly, the night went smoothly. Sayori and I had a wonderful time together,

and our first dance was more than perfect. Everyone in the Night and Day Class had

halted their own slow dance and stood quietly to watch Yori and I. I wasn't bothered by

the fact that people were watching, at the moment, all that I saw was Sayori. All of my

attention was on her and only her. Once the song ended, I pulled Sayori close and gazed

deeply into her hazel eyes, she stared back into my own, it was like, she could see into

my soul, the core to my very being. Normally, I wouldn't allow anyone in, but with

Sayori, everything felt right. "I love you, Zero." Her eyes shined like Topazes, her cheeks flushed a light pink. She

was so adorable.

There is never a time where Sayori does notblush when she says she loves me. As far as I can

remember, there was one other personwho made me feel safe and loved, Sayori reminds me so much of her.

Everything about Sayori Wakaba reminded me of her, from her hazel eyes to her gentle nature, if I

didn't know better, I would think Sayori was **her**. **That person**...I had completely

forgotten about them. Why is it now that I remember **her** after so many years?

After the dance, Sayori and I backtracked to my room for the rest of the evening. It's

amazing how time flies and Christmas time comes to a close. As far as gifts go, Sayori

gave a necklace, inside the locket was a photo of myself, Ichiru, and our parents, Takeshi

and Namoi Kiryuu. I wondered how she managed to obtain this, from what I have known,

everything in my old home had been destroyed, but by the perfection of this photo, I was

grateful that I had been wrong. This photo was the very last one we took before the

incident with Shizuka Hio. All those special moments we shared had all but vanished

after Shizuka's attack. Oddly enough, deep in my heart, I feel as though I will see them

again. My mother and father, and Ichiru are still alive, and out there somewhere, waiting

me for me to return to them. The idea of seeing Ichiru's smiling face, my mother's

welcoming arms, and my father's gentle hands roaming through my hair, warmed my

heart to the core. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until my head met the pillow of

my bed, and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, clutching the silver heart locket close to

my own warming heart.

_**~Dream (Normal P.O.V.)~**_

_Zero smiled warmly at his younger twin brother, Ichiru. The two ran through the _

_beautiful ever green meadow hand-in-hand. Their soft lilac eyes and silver hair shined in _

_the sunlight, cheerful laughs escaping their kissable lips. Takeshi and Naomi smiled _

_genuinely at their sons carefree behavior. The Kiryuu couple stood near the front of their _

_new home, Takeshi's arm around Naomi's waist, and Naomi's hands over her loving _

_husband's. Beside them stood another couple, the woman was beautiful with long pale _

_silver-white hair and soft pink eyes, and her husband, with his arm around his wife's _

_waist, shoulder length red-brown curly hair, and one garnet-red and icy blue eye. The two _

_were beautiful vampires, and watched in satisfaction and adoration at the Kiryuu Twins. _

_"Rido, Shizuka. Takeshi and I, greatly thanking for keeping our sons safe." Bowed Namoi _

_and Takeshi in respect to the two vampires. "There is no need for thanks, Naomi. Shizuka _

_and I were more than honored to offer our protection to you and your family. It was our _

_duty since the beginning of our kin to assure the Kiryuus' safety." Assured Rido Kuran, _

_bowing to his lord and mistress of the Kiryuu kin. Rido and Shizuka had succeeded in _

_keeping the Kiryuu kin protected and hidden from those who tried to possess both the _

_couple and the innocent twins. "We, now and forever, will serve only the Kiryuus as do_

_my young brother, Haruka, and younger sister, Juri."_

_**~Dream End~**_

I woke up in cold sweat. I was stunned. No, bewildered that Rido and Shizuka were

alive and together, beside my parents with satisfied smiles. They were watching Ichiru

and I play around in a large meadow filled with lilies and lilac. Both Rido and Shizuka

were civil to my parents. What concerned me the most was what Rido had said to them.

'"_It is our duty since the beginning of our kin to assure the Kiryuus' safety."' _Their duty to

protect my family? Not only did he say it was their duty, but also that they would serve us

forever. Why? I still don't understand the meaning of all this is, nor do I comprehend what

all this has to do with Haruka and Juri Kuran. '_"We, now and forever, will serve only the _

_Kiryuus as do my younger brother, Haruka, and younger sister, Juri."_' Were the Kurans in

debt to the Kiryuus, or is there more to this dream than what I saw? Strangely, deep

within my heart, I can feel their aura, that they somehow are alive and out there in the

world somewhere. Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio...why do their faces calm me so? I can't

bring myself to hate either of them. Somehow, their presence in my dream and mention of

their names...comforts me in some way. The tattoo on my neck begins to burn, and a

strange memory flashed through my mind.

_**~Memory (Normal P.O.V.)~**_

_Rido and Shizuka ran through the long corridos of the Kiryuu Mansion in haste. Rido _

_carrying a 3 year-old Zero, and Shizuka clutching a 3 year-old Ichiru to her chest. The _

_couple burst into the family room, placing the twins to their before slamming the twin _

_doors shut, they barricaded the doors with a large wooden stake wedged through the _

_golden handles. Takeshi and Naomi stared in surprise at the couple, and knelt down to their small sons, pulling them _

_close to their chests, and gazing at both Shizuka and Rido__with anxious faces. "Lord and Lady Kiryuu!" Cried Shizuka, _

_throwing her arms around__the Kiryuu couple. "You must leave the mansion. Many purebloods and ex-humans have_

_invaded the Kiryuu estate. The only way to assure your family's safety is to seal both _

_yours and the twins vampire sides." Shizuka was brimming with fear. Her soft pink eyes _

_pleading them to do as she said. She wanted nothing more than for Takeshi, Naomi, and _

_the twins to be as far away from the mansion as possible. "We will hold them off long _

_enough for both you and the twins to make it to the Kuran estate to perform the ritual." _

_Spoke Rido, using much of his power to keep the vicious Level Es from entering the room. _

_"You must go now!" Demanded Rido, grunting in slight pain as the ex-humans slammed _

_themselves against the barricaded door. "Takeshi! Naomi!" Howled Shizuka, pulling _

_the Kiryuu couple out of the room, and through a secret passage hidden behind the _

_portrait of the Kiryuu couple and their beautiful twins, Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu._

_Takeshi and Naomi hurried through the snow blanketed forest. Zero clinging to his _

_father's coat, and Ichiru hidden within the warmth of his mother's coat. Zero and Ichiru _

_cried, they were frightened by the events that had occurred. The gleam of hunger in the _

_purebloods' and ex-humans' eyes sent shivers down their spine, if it were not for Rido and _

_Shizuka, the twins would have become weapons against the group of vampires who were _

_against the pacifist belief of peaceful co-existence between vampires and humans. "Don't _

_cry Zero." Said Takeshi in a warm voice, hugging his young son tightly to his chest, and _

_holding his wife's hand with his right. "We'll be safe with Haruka and Juri." Assured the _

_head of the Kiryuu kin, smiling beautifully at his twins sons and loving wife. Takeshi _

_defended his family from several level Es along the path to the Kuran estate, many of the _

_believed they could easily defeat the head of the Kiryuu family, but they were all _

_dreadfully wrong, for no one has ever beaten a vampire as powerful as Takeshi Kiryuu. _

_"Takeshi! Naomi! This way quickly!" Cried out Haruka Kuran, upon seeing the Kiryuu _

_couple and twins emerging from the thick blizzard clouding the forest, from the back _

_entrance of the Kuran mansion. The Kiryuu couple scurried through the door, and _

_watched in amazement as two hunters, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari, along with Rido _

_and Shizuka, battled against the horde of level Es and purebloods dashing towards the _

_gates of the Kuran estate._

_Juri guided Takeshi and Naomi to a room hidden beneath the Kuran Mansion. On the _

_floor laid the Kiryuu Crest, which was a beautiful lilac lotus with gold linings along the _

_petals. Apparently, Rido had informed Haruka of the sealing before hand as always. The _

_elder Kuran never ceases to amaze both Naomi and Takeshi. "We are ready for the ritual, _

_if both you and Naomi are ready, Takeshi." Spoke Juri in a honey sweet tone. Her smile _

_was bright, but her garnet eyes spoke her true feelings, she was saddened that the _

_Kiryuus needed to seal their vampire as a safety precaution against the other purebloods _

_and their ex-human puppets. Haruka and Juri had come to adore the Kiryuus very much, _

_they were even planning on introducing their children to the couple, but now that the _

_Kiryuus are threatened, the meeting of the twins and Kuran siblings would have to wait a _

_little longer. Haruka, Juri, Rido, and Shizuka began the sealing ritual. Zero and Ichiru _

_clung to their parents, soft lilac eyes filled with fear and sadness. They did not want to _

_forget the Kuran couple or their guardians Rido and Shizuka, but sealing their vampire _

_side and memories was the only way to keep their family safe. "Zero, Ichiru. Do not be _

_saddened. We will meet again. You may or may not remember us, but we will watch over _

_you from the shadows." Assured Juri and Haruka, smiling sadly that the children, who _

_will soon forget them. "But know this, children. By the coming of your 18__th__ birthday, the _

_seal on your bodies will glow, signaling that you and your family are safe. The seal will _

_begin to break with each passing day, and you both will regain your memories little by _

_little. Once the seal is fully broken, all four of you will become purebloods once again. _

_Remember this, Zero and Ichiru." Said Shizuka and Rido before their faces, as well as _

_Haruka's and Juri's, faded from the Kiryuu twins memories until their 18__th__ birthday. _

_**~ Memory End ~**_

My head ached after the memory ended. Could this memory...be my own? My

birthday was nearing, and the tattoo on my neck was glowing brightly. Maybe the dream,

was what would happen, or perhaps, what I want to happen. All this time I thought I was

slowly lose my sanity, but in reality, the tattoo, or rather the seal, on my neck was

breaking, and I was soon to become the pureblood I was before fourteen years ago. "I'm a

pureblood? Ichiru, my mother and father, and I...are all purebloods?"

* * *

**Vanitas: Hah! Bet you guys didn't see that coming. That's right. Zero is actually a pureblood sealed in human **

**form, not a Level E close to losing its sanity.**

**Kaname: Well, this is an interesting turn of events**

**Yuki: I agree.**

**Vanitas: Alright. In the next one or two chapters, you guys will find out Sayori's role in all of this. Plus, some **

**familiar faces will come to Cross Academy when Zero and Sayori return after leaving the academy for two **

**years. VanitasRyuzaki sign out. Peace my loyal fans of Futatsu No Kodou**


	6. The Guardians

**Vanitas: Phew. Alright, Sorry for the wait Futatsu No Kodou fans. Second semester of college is next week and i had to prepare myself. I'll try my **

**hardest to squeeze in time to work of this story.**

**Zero: Kinda moronic. I'm a pureblood and get treated like shit by Kuran! *pouts***

**Kaname: I said I was sorry.**

**Zero: Sorry doesn't cut it, Kuran! *sulks in corner and cries***

**Vanitas: Now look what you've done, Kaname! Just for that, you don't get to introduce the chapter.**

**Kaname:... :(**

**Vanitas: Instead, darling Akatsuki will do it**

**Akatsuki: Vanitas does not own Vampire Knight or any of us. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. We are also nearing the day of Zero's **

**transformation and more revelations to be unveiled. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**~Akatsuki's P.O.V.~**_

I watched Zero ride White Lily around the ever green field. Zero never came here

alone, he would often have Sayori with him, watching from the safety of the large corral,

circling the beautiful meadow filled with lilac lotus flowers. Today, Zero had asked me to

accompany him to the meadow. Sayori had gone on a trip with her father far away the

boundaries of Japan. She had appointed me as 'Zero's bodyguard' before her departure

from Cross Academy. I remember clearly what she had told me. "_Akatsuki. Zero is _

_beginning to awaken. He has recovered the memory of his family sealing away their _

_vampire nature that terrifying night. It is now your time to protect him. We are nearing his _

_18__th__ birthday and he will need you to keep him safe. Rido and Shizuka will come once the _

_seal begins to break. The effects of the breaking of the seal will be a painful process, and _

_you will need to bring him to the Kiryuu Manor. Akatsuki...Promise me...Promise that you _

_will protect him, and bring him back home safely."_ I knew there was one other guardian

among Rido, Shizuka, Kaien, Yagari, Shiki, and I, but it never came to mind that Sayori

Wakaba was the other guardian of the Kiryuu family.

Zero has always been a gentle-hearted pureblood. He never saw lower-class

vampires, like myself, as inferior to those of the A class. Instead, Zero would seem them

as equals, vampires who as well deserved the utmost respect as do purebloods. He, and

his family, believed in the pacifism of co-existence between vampires and humans, as did

the Kurans, Haruka, Juri, Rido and his fiancée, Shizuka Hio. I stood by the Kiryuus and

Kurans as many other vampires, purebloods and their ex-human servants, disagreed with

the two families pacifist belief. Their pacifism of peace between our two races, humans

and vampires, resulted in the Kiryuus' desperation of sealing away their pureblood nature

to protect themselves from the deranged vampires. It saddened me that the Kiryuus had to

go into hiding as humans while I and Shiki kept the ex-humans and purebloods at bay,

long enough for them to seal their vampire powers and flee the Kuran estate with Juri and

Haruka's assistance. "Zero...I promise I'll keep you safe." My young lord now stood on

the field, his hand caressing White Lily's long mane, a genuine smile on his beautiful face.

It was a fascinating sight. Kaname Kuran, soon to be King of Vampires, paced

around his study. His usual calm demeanor replaced by anxious thinking and panick. So it

is true, Kaname is in love with Zero Kiryuu. However, I have been instructed by Lord

Kiryuu to strictly keep Kaname away from Zero until the time is right. Normally, I would

never go against Lord Kuran's desire, but my title as a protector of the Kiryuu family,

and pride as a Guardian will not allow it. I gave an oath to keep the members of the

Kiryuu kin safe, especially the twins, Zero and Ichiru, my lord and lady's pride and joys,

aristocrats never go back on their word, nor do we break promises to our superiors.

"Forgive me, Lord Kuran...but my loyalty to the Kiryuus is far deeper than my loyalty

to you." I allowed Lord Kuran to continue his pacing alone. My focus now was to watch

over my young lord, Zero Kiryuu, for anymore signs of the seal beginning to break. Thus

far, the only signs of the seal reversing, were light glows of the tattoo on his neck, and the

constant dreams of his memories. Cross had informed me that Zero had regained another

memory. The memory of he and Ichiru learning to control their telepathic powers under

Rido Kuran's guidance. "It's only a matter of time before the sealing begins to reverse."

"Akatsuki. I have been informed that the Kiryuus are safe in the Kiryuu estate." Shiki

explained in his mellow tone. I was gratefully relieved. The sadistic vampires have finally

been dealt with by the Hunter Association and the other Guardians of the Kiryuu family.

At long last, the purebloods can leave in peace, and perhaps, their pacifist belief will be

recognized by the rest of the Vampire Realm, as did many purebloods and aristocrats. The

Kurans and Kiryuus are very familiar with each other, Takeshi, Haruka, and Rido had

cross paths when they were seven-years old, which was a time that the Kiryuus would be

given a Guardian, a bodyguard, to protect the pure vampire blood of their kin. The

very first Vampire Council had given the position 'Guardians of the Kiryuu Clan' to

myself, Rido, Senri Shiki, Toga Yagari, and Kaien Cross, for we were more than capable

of protecting a powerful family of purebloods from the deranged and blood-thirsty

vampires. "He remembers the day of the attack, as well as the sealing of their family's

pureblood levels." Shiki's usual expression-less face was graced with a look of shock. I

suppose it will come as a surprise that Zero could remember such a terrifying memory, let

alone it being the first memory he recovers.

The next two weeks were a blur. Zero's memory of his past had expanded. Our young

lord could now remember the time he first Haruka and Juri, at the time he and Ichiru were

only three. Plus, the day Zero and I had met. The day when I was made a protector of his

Family, and the time I vowed to him that I would never allow harm to befall him. Yet, my

vow was all for nothing, I wasn't there to protect him when Kaname had gone into a

Rampage, and drained my young lord of more than half of his rich blood. I knew I had

failed not only Zero, but Lord and Lady Kiryuu, I permitted harm to befall their son, and

now I must make up for that foolish mistake. I will prove to the Kiryuus and Council

that I am more than worth of being a Guardian of the Kiryuu kin. "Akatsuki." I hadn't

noticed my young lord cross the field until his gentle voice reached my ears. "Why didn't

you tell me who you really were?" It was against Lord Kiryuu's wish to tell Zero the

truth, knowing he had no memory of who he truly was, and the addition of not knowing

I am Guardian of his family, however, it was time for him to know the truth. "It was

against my duty to tell you. Your father had strictly instructed me to keep you from the

truth until the seal began to break. However, you already remember so much. There is no

point in keeping the truth from you now."

Zero continued to listen silently, sitting in a meadow of lilies with his legs crossed

over the other, as I explained my reasons of keeping my distance from him, and why I

had not told him the truth. "It was to keep you safe from the deranged purebloods seeking

your family's power. In order to lead them astray, Shizkua had to appear insane and

disloyal. She attacked your family, causing many of the purebloods to believe the Kiryuus

were eliminated. Shizuka had to force you to hate her, it was all an act to protect all of

you. The attack was a mere illusion, Shizuka never truly killed Takeshi and Naomi, nor

did her fangs eve touch your neck." His amethyst eyes widened in shock. Sure enough, it

was beginning to be too much for Zero to take in, but I won't stop, not until he knows the

whole truth. "Shizuka informed us that the plan was a success. Takeshi and Naomi had

fled the household, leaving Ichiru under her care, and you under Cross's wing until both

you and your brother remembered who you are. Lord Takeshi appointed me as your

personal bodyguard, but to keep my distance until everyone one of the vampires that

betrayed your kin were destroyed. I watched over from afar, keeping a close eye for any

changes to your appearance, or signs of the seal's breakage, but more importantly, it was

to keep you safe." Zero has understood everything thus far; however, there is still much

more I must tell him, but the rest must wait, till the moment the seal, at last, fully breaks.

I carried Zero back to his dorm room, he had fallen asleep after I came clean with

what truly happened the night of Shizuka's attack on the Kiryuu household. He cried out

of shame for hating the woman that had risk her life to protect his family, but also out of

sorrow for not realizing that the sadness in her eyes was because of losing him and his

family, not an ex-human lover killed by his parents. His parents had only sealed their

pureblood aura during the ritual, but kept their powers in order to make it seemed that

they died battling against the "Flowers-blooming-out-of-season princess". It had pained

Lord and Lady Kiryuu to part with their sons to got into hiding, but leaving them in the

hands of the Guardians was the only way to ensure their safety. I did my part and took

Zero to Kaien Cross while the rest of the Guardians cleared the illusion, and puppets of

the Kiryuu couple, leaving no trace for purebloods and leve Es to track them. I find

myself in state of amusement, once again finding Kaname pacing about his room, after

dropping Zero off in his room, mumbling nonsense under his breath with each step. It is a

wonder as to why he has not realized Zero is a pureblood sealed as a human, then again,

Lord Kaname only saw my young lord as nothing more than a pawn, and an ex-human

bent on losing his sanity.

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)~**_

_"Your soul purpose is to be Yuki's shield. That is the only reason I am allowing _

_you to live." Kaname said coldly as Zero drank his fill of the pure vampire blood, the heir _

_of the Kuran family had offered. Zero was saddened. He never heard such cold words _

_leave pureblood's lips before. The hunter knew full-well that Kaname was only offering _

_his blood for Yuki, yet he gave himself the illusion that Kaname was giving him his blood _

_because he loved him. Once Zero had taken his fill, Kaname Kuran distastefully shoved _

_the younger vampire harshly away, his red wine eyes glowing with disgust and loath; _

_Zero cowered under the older vampire's gaze, his heart pounding roughly against his _

_chest, his form trembling with fear. He craved for the pureblood's attention, but he wished _

_it was filled with love and care, not hatred and eyes filled with dispassion. Gaining the _

_pureblood's affection was only a dream, a child's fairy tale, in Zero's mind._

_Both vampires were unaware of the amber eyes watching them from a small opening _

_behind the door. Akatsuki felt his anger sky-rocket at Kaname's cruel treatment of his _

_young lord, but the aristocrat controlled his boiling blood, recalling what Lord Kiryuu _

_had told him before going into hiding. "No matter how difficult it may be to watch Zero _

_be treated coldly by Kaname Kuran, you must not interfere even though it is your duty as _

_his bodyguard to keep him safe." Akatsuki cursed himself for following Lord Kiryuu's _

_orders, but the older silverette was his superior, and it was his duty as Guardian to obey _

_the Kiryuu family's commands. When Zero left Kaname's study, Akatsuki backtracked his _

_room as well. Many vases filled with flowers burst into flames as the aristocrat walked _

_down the hall. He was livid. How dare Kaname treat his young lord like a pawn?! The _

_scene replayed in his heard over and over again, spiking Akatsuki's anger to its peak. _

_Much of the walls of the Moon Dorm were covered in soot and ashes, but Akatsuki Kain _

_did not care. All that mattered to the strawberry blond guardian was his young lord. The _

_young heir of the Kiryuu family, who he, Akatsuki Kain, vowed to protect with his life. He _

_loved Zero dearly, he loved him more than just being his young lord and heir of the _

_Kiryuu kin; Akatsuki would do anything for him even though his love for Zero would, _

_perhaps, forever be one-sided. _

_**~Flashback End~**_

It makes me livid to think a pureblood could think of someone as inferior. Zero had

never done anything that would cause such hate to aimed towards him. However, my

young lord did raised his gun against Lord Kaname on numerous occasions, but it was

merely out of instinct and self-defense. Deep within the depths of his heart, I know for a

fact, that young Zero is very gentle and kind-hearted, which aroused many suitors to the

Kiryuu estate, but none of them were whether enough for him in the eyes of his parents

and the Guardians. However, Lord and Lady Kiryuu chose five suitors they believed were

most worthy of their eldest son's hand. Four were present, one was unaware and only the

parents presented themselves. Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou, Takuma Ichijou, myself, and

surprisingly Kaname Kuran. We were the chosen suitors, two Guardians of the family, a

pureblood, and two aristocrats. The Kiryuus were open-minded about marriage, they did

not believe in marriage among only purebloods; we were chosen as Zero's suitors for our

trust, connection, and belief in the Kiryuus' pacifism of peaceful co-existence between

vampires and humans. There was but one problem, the decision of who was to be wed to

Zero, and this decision has to be made by Zero himself.

As a guardian of the Kiryuu family, there are many priorities I must follow through

with. Not only am I to protect Zero from harm, but also to assure that none of the

aristocrats or students of the Day Class discover Zero is a pureblood before the

transformation is complete. Thus far, everything has being flowing smoothly. His

birthday is now only four days away, and the seal has begun to break further. Once it is

his birthday, I must take my young lord to the Kiryuu household for the rest of the

transformation. I can only hope the release from the seal will not cause him further harm

that it already has.

* * *

**Vanitas: HA. Another shock to your system. That's right viewers, Sayori is a Guardian of the Kiryuu family. That's her main role between Kaname **

**and Zero. Don't worry, Zero and Kaname will be together...eventually. Besides, a lot of people want Zero and Sayori to a couple for a little longer. **

**Hmmm. Maybe I'll start a little ZeroxAkatsuki in chapter 8 or chapter 9, and have Sayori let Zero go because she loves too much to hold him back**

**from the person who he truly loves and loves him back. **


	7. The Kiryuu Kin

**Vanitas: Forgive me, readers. I have been aggressively busy with semeste**r **2 of my first year of college. However, that is no excuse. I have **

**kept you all waiting long enough. Now here it is, at long last, Chapter 7 of Futatsu No Kodou, enjoy.**

**Zero: You know I was about quit if you didn't update sooner.**

**Kaname: Right. and I was about to skip around a meadow in a pink tutu**

**Zero: O_O**

**Yuki: On with Chapter 7 then.**

* * *

_**~Takeshi's P.O.V~**_

_**Today was my oldest son's 18th**_ _**birthday. No doubt the seal has already began **_

_**to break. Sayori had arrived to the estate three days ago, and reported that Zero **_

_**had regained much of his memory. In detail, the first memory he regained was of **_

_**that fateful night, the night in which our family had to go into hiding. Sealing **_

_**away our vampire powers through an ancient ritual, and seal away our twin sons' **_

_**memories of being purebloods and the guardians who protected them. It had **_

_**pained I and my wife, Naomi, greatly to have taken away Zero and Ichiru's **_

_**memories, but it was the only way to ensure our beloved sons' safety. Sayori also **_

_**reported that one of my son's suitors had attacked him. The news made my blood boil, **_

_**but the fact that enraged me the most was that the suitor had been none other than the **_

_**son of Haruka and Juri Kuran, Kaname Kuran. I could not believe the gentle son of **_

_**the Kuran couple had not only physically injured our precious Zero, but had also **_

_**barbarically drunken his pure vampire blood by force. To think I had consider Kaname **_

_**to be a suitor worthy of my son; however, with these actions I have to reconsider his **_

_**position as one of the chosen suitors.**_

_**"Takeshi." I heard my ever sweet Naomi call. I met her eyes and took in the **_

_**sadness in those beautiful soft blue hues. "My dear Takeshi. I know you are angry at **_

_**young Kaname, but please do not be crossed with Haruka and Juri. They never **_

_**believed their son would attack our Zero." I knew she meant well, but I cannot trust **_

_**Kaname with my son; I do not blame Juri and Haruka for what had happened, **_

_**Kaname was the only one at fault. "My beautiful Naomi. I am not crossed with neither **_

_**Juri or Haruka. I also find it hard to believe that Kaname had harmed Zero. I do not **_

_**know if I can permit him to try and win our son's heart, now knowing these news." I **_

_**could see that my Queen agreed. The chances of Kaname Kuran winning Zero's heart **_

_**were greatly slim. The young Kuran does not even realize what he has done. What I **_

_**desire more, is to know the reason he attacked our son and drank his blood. "Father." **_

_**A pair of soft lilac eyes met my gaze, shimmering with unshed tears. Our youngest son, **_

_**Ichiru. He was always very attached to Zero since the day they were born. "Father, **_

_**Mother. I think Kaname shouldn't be given the chance to try and win my nii-san's **_

_**heart. I DON'T WANT HIM ANYWERE NEAR MY NII-SAN!" Ichiru's usually **_

_**gentle eyes were filled with pure hatred. I had never seen him so livid. I suppose the **_

_**news of Kaname attacking Zero had affected and angered him more than Naomi and I. **_

_**"IFANYONE DESERVES ZERO, IT'S AKATSUKI. SURE SHIKI, TAKUMA, AND **_

_**HANABUSA DESERVE A CHANCE, BUT KANAME CERTAINLY DOESN'T!" **_

_**I found myself by my eldest son's side once more. The seal continued to break, little **_

_**by little, but the pain of the process grew worse and worse. He had been taken by fever **_

_**the previous night. Ichiru never removed himself from Zero's side. He had become **_

_**rooted to his brother's beside ever since Akatsuki had brought him to the estate. I **_

_**honestly cannot blame Ichiru, he is lost without Zero by his side. There were endless **_

_**nights where Naomi and I worried about Ichiru, he would always be in Zero's room, **_

_**staring out the window, his eyes fixed upon the stars glowing brightly across the ebony **_

_**sky. He was very lonely without his twin brother. After Zero's arrival, Ichiru begun to **_

_**smile more, the hopelessness had all but vanished from his lilac eyes. It filled me with **_

_**great happiness to have both my youngest and eldest son back, Naomi was always filled **_

_**with joy to have them back, or as she calls them '"My little babies'". I have to say, my **_

_**wife most definitely needs to open her eyes, and see that our sons are babies no longer. **_

_**"Father...When will nii-san wake up?" As mature as Ichiru is in age, his mind is still **_

_**that of an innocent child of seven. "He will awaken soon, Ichiru. Have faith in your **_

_**brother. Once he returns to his pureblood form, everything will be as it should have **_

_**been." **_

_**My sons were reunited at last. Zero had regained his pureblood form. His **_

_**memories had returned completely as well, which excited Naomi and Shizuka greatly. **_

_**There were only small differences in Zero's appearance, his hair had grown longer, **_

_**now reaching his lower back, lilac eyes now filled with gentleness and care, he was **_

_**more open towards everyone, especially his younger brother and Sayori. The feature I **_

_**adored the most about my eldest son, was his breath-taking smile, so bright and **_

_**genuine like his mother's, or perhaps, far more superior than Naomi's. Ichiru favored **_

_**his brother's laugh, it was beautiful and pure, my youngest son had describes it as **_

_**musical and angelic. Naomi had previously fussed over Zero's slim form, accusing him **_

_**of starving himself. However, her ranting had ceased when she took more notice of the **_

_**slight build his body had even though he was quite thin for a vampire his age.**_

_**Zero's willpower at the sight of fresh blood was incredible, but control of his **_

_**pureblood powers was a different story. My son is a powerful pureblood, one day he **_

_**might be as powerful as Naomi and I, but until that time comes, Zero will still require **_

_**Akatsuki and Sayori's protection. "Father...I know I have a duty in continuing our **_

_**bloodline...but what if the pureblood I desire...wants nothing to do with me. Plus, as a **_

_**human, I had fallen in love with Sayori, and now, I am still in love with her." My son **_

_**was never one to be very open with his feelings, but was always loyal when it came to **_

_**his duties as a pureblood. "It is your decision whether you want to marry one of the **_

_**suitors, or remain by Sayori's side. Whatever you decide, I will support it." I want my **_

_**son to be able to choose his own mate, live a happy life with his chosen mate. I admit it, **_

_**Sayori is a very charming girl, she watched over my son since the day he was registered **_

_**as a Perfect in Cross Academy. My son was still in love her, but she had spoken that her **_

_**sole purpose was to protect Zero; however, I could see truly loved Zero even though it **_

_**was her duty as a Guardian to defend him from harm. **_

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)~**_

_**"I, Sayori Wakaba, solemnly vow to protect the Kiryuu family with my life. I shall **_

_**defend the royal family from threats of other purebloods who wish to harvest the power **_

_**the Kiryuus for their own. As a Guardian, I will not allow harm to befall one member **_

_**of the Kiryuu Kin. This I promise to you all that I shall defend the royal family at all **_

_**costs even if my own life be forfeit in the process." With her oath and great abilities, **_

_**Sayori had earned the position of Guardian of the Kiryuu Kin, and along side her soon **_

_**joined Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, and Hanabusa Aido. The top **_

_**Guardians, Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran, were greatly impressed by the youths **_

_**determined to defend the royal family. Takeshi and Naomi Kiryuu were impressed by **_

_**the young people as well. The two were honored to have such pleasant youths risking **_

_**their lives for the safety of their family, and further impressed when a young human **_

_**girl had come to the council to prove her worth as a Guardian.**_

_**Queen Naomi found herself smiling gently at each youth that had been accepted, **_

_**by her husband, as Guardians of the Kiryuu Kin. She had never seen such beautiful **_

_**young people willing to sacrifice their lives for the safety of her sons, husband and **_

_**herself. Naomi had always thought every B-Class vampire and below that rank loathed **_

_**the Kiryuus, but her heart fluttered with joy when four Level B vampires had attended **_

_**the council meeting, and more surprised when a human girl had fought for the position **_

_**of Guardian. "As of this day for, I, Takeshi Kiryuu, King of Vampires, appoint Senri **_

_**Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido...and Sayori Wakaba as **_

_**Guardians. Guardians of the Kiryuu Bloodline." Naomi was pleased with her husband, **_

_**no ever spoke against Takeshi when he voices his decisions. The new Guardians were **_

_**very powerful and well-skilled enough to win her husband's favor, and prove to be **_

_**trusting in Takeshi's eyes in order to be appointed as Guardians of his family.**_

_**Akatsuki and Sayori had been appointed as Zero's personal bodyguards after the **_

_**Kiryuu couple had sealed away their pureblood powers and their twin sons' memories. **_

_**Shizuka was give responsibility of Ichiru until the two were fated to meet again in **_

_**Cross Academy. As back up, Takuma, Shiki and Aido were to attended Cross Academy **_

_**as students of the Night Class. With great respect, the five young Guardians agreed to **_

_**Lord Kiryuu's orders. Sayori was to keep a watchful eye on Zero, inform Lord and **_

_**Lady Kiryuu of any setbacks or dangers threatening their eldest son, and to keep their **_

_**true intentions are secret, the same went for the aristocrats, only they were commanded **_

_**to keep their distances from the young lord to avoid suspicion and discord of rival **_

_**purebloods and Level Es.**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**"Father...How will I explain all of this to the Day Class students?" Zero was **_

_**terrified of being labeled as superior to the Day Class students, he did not want to **_

_**be treated any differently even though he was now a pureblood. I can honestly **_

_**understand why my son would be mortified of the thought. No one had clearly **_

_**taken the time to understand Zero, it was only after the traumatic occurrence that **_

_**the Day Class pupils at last understood my gentle-natured son. "What if they turn their **_

_**backs on me...and Yuki...what will she think? I know she's a pureblood too, but I can't **_

_**imagine the rest of my life without my best friend." Zero had also appeared stoic and **_

_**uncaring on the surface, but underneath his mask, was a fragile vampire, longing for **_

_**love and a mate to understand him. **_

_**"Sayori." Wakaba was the one I trusted the most, besides Rido, Akatsuki and **_

_**Shizuka. "I need to help Zero adjust to his pureblood status. He's very afraid of the **_

_**Day Class Students turning away from him. You are required to remain at Zero's side **_

_**for as long as it takes for his fears to vanish." Sayori understood what my words truly **_

_**meant, she was always a sharp girl when it come to the meanings hidden behind my **_

_**words. She was a young and beautiful girl, worthy of my son, but she is not a vampire. **_

_**As King, I had abolished the law of forbidden marriage between vampire and human, **_

_**many had opposed my decision, but were over-ruled by the Guardians and the new **_

_**Vampire Council, who were under Takuma Ichijo's command. "I understand, Lord **_

_**Kiryuu. I will remain by your son's side. It is my duty as a Guardian to assure the **_

_**safety of my Lord's family. Also, your son is precious to me, and I will provide the **_

_**necessary affection and care he rightfully deserves." Wakaba Sayori always knew the **_

_**proper words to say, and never once went back on her words, she was very loyal and **_

_**true to her title as "Guardian of the Kiryuu Kin", I never once doubted her actions, **_

_**and perhaps never will; Sayori is worthy of being one of my eldest son's personal **_

_**bodyguards. I occasionally wonder, if she were to be a vampire and a selected betrothal **_

_**of Zero, would he have chosen her as his mate? I grow curious of many things, but I **_

_**know perfectly one thing, there is only one suitor I deem worthy of Zero, I only hope **_

_**Zero will realize it as well, or the one he yearns for comes to his senses soon. **_


	8. Loyalty

**Vanitas: At long last fans, Chapter 8 is finished and posted!**

**Zero: you know at this rate, you're going to have t length them if keep them waiting this long again.**

**Vanitas: Oh. What do you know? Last I check, you were off being a pain to everyone.**

**Zero: Whatever**

**Sayori: May we please be civil and begin the chapter.**

**Zero: Fine.**

**Vanitas: Sayori if you please.**

**Sayori: Yes. Thus far, you have all been dazzled with the revelation of Zero being a pureblood, and myself and Akatsuki as Guardians of the Kiryuu **

**family. Many more surprises are to come. Now on with Chapter 8 of Futatsu no Kodou.**

* * *

_**~Sayori's P.O.V.~**_

_**For as long as I can remember. I have always been loyal to the Kiryuu clan. I trained greatly hard to join the position of guardian of the family; I swore on my honor that I would protect each member of the family with my life. However, I had disgraced my title as "Guardian," I had allowed Zero to be harmed. I was ashamed of myself, never once have I ever permitted harm to befall any member of the Kiryuu kin, but my vow to protect them from all danger had been broken. Kaname Kuran had attacked my young lord, I as a "Guardian" should have been more alert, yet I could not prevent the eldest son of Lord and Lady Kiryuu from being harmed by one of the potential suitors of the young master. As far as I am concerned, Kaname Kuran is not befitted to be my young master's mate; my young master deserves only the best, and a suitor worthy of his golden heart.**_

_**The grounds of the Kiryuu estate had been cleansed, healed and restored to the beautiful land it once was. The grass was evergreen, bordering every curve and small hill around the estate. Lilacs and lilies had been grown in the far meadow where the young masters had played when they were very young. The happiness had returned to their lilac eyes, to see both sons of Lord and Lady Kiryuu had been the "Guardians'" life long wish after the incident years before. Word had come to the Kiryuu estate that the Kurans had left Cross Academy. The news did not bother me much, but the thought of Zero and Ichiru having to return to the grounds filled with fear. The Guardians too feared the reactions of the students of the academy when they are told about Zero being a pureblood and son of the King and Queen of the Vampire Realm. However, there need not much reason to worry so, if the Guardians had paid more attention to the actions of the Day Class students then they would see that they are far more loyal to Zero than the Kuran siblings. **_

_**Loyalty is what brings us close to those we wish to protect. I truly love my young lord, but I must remind myself that he is to be betrothed to a chosen suitor. Lord Kiryuu assured me that if there was any chance that my young lord would have no need to be betrothed to only those who are worthy and loyal or of pure blood than it would be I who would become his eldest son's fiancee. It saddens me that the law of the Vampire Realm forbids marriage of vampire and mortal, but greatly allows companionship among vampire and humans alike. Lord Kiryuu had changed that law with the support of the new council, but the decision is to be made by my young lord, Zero Kiryuu. I had always loved my young lord as Ruka yearned for Kaname, yet I know his heart still belongs to another; however, I am joyed to have been able to bring happiness to his life even though it will only last a short while. "Sayori." The sound of his gentle voice was soft and welcoming. The way his lilac eyes shined, and pale skin glowed in the moonlight. It is no doubt as to why many have deemed the Kiryuus beautiful even the males found Lord Takeshi and his twins sons enchanting. "Would you accompany me for a walk on the estate?" He was a gentleman, always demonstrating his manners, which had been beaten into the heads of both he and his younger brother. Lord Zero was charming and showed much compassion to those who knew him well. I smiled at the light pink hue of his cheeks and softly slid my hand into his own, joining my young lord for his midnight stroll.**_

_**Zero smiled gently at the small ball of pure white scurrying around us. Yukiko, snow child, a gift from a unknown source. My young lord had received the beautiful pup on Christmas. The young pup had been wrapped beautifully in a box aligned with lilac paper and a silver ribbon. The Guardians as well as Lord and Lady Kiryuu, and young master Ichiru were astounded. Never in all their years have the honor of their eldest son receiving such a beautiful gift. Zero too had been amazed, and my young lord unwrapped the gift with such tenderness that it filled Lord and Lady Kiryuu's hearts with high compassion. Witnessing such gentleness from Zero was truly a sight to behold and treasure in the heart. However, Akatsuki and I knew very well who the gift was from, he always made it quite obvious; still, HE must realizes that obtaining Zero's affection after the incident was going to be a great riot, especially when Zero feels nothing but fear at the sight of HIM.**_

_**Much has changed since the incident 15 years ago. Lord Takeshi and Lady Naomi have taken more caution in protecting their sons; however, the new Vampire Council had dealt with the Level Es and arrogant purebloods who had sought the power of the Kiryuu Kin, the blood-thirsting Level Es were imprisoned and somehow restored to their human forms or noble status as Lord Kiryuu saw was most suited. The purebloods however were a problem, and "The Guardians" had intervened, protecting our Lord Kiryuu from the envious purebloods. The council had reached a verdict, in attacking Lord Takeshi the purebloods were stripped of their powers and forced to live their lives as humans, but without memory of their previous life as vampires. I, myself, found the verdict quite harsh; however, those ignorant purebloods deserved the punishment. The council decreed it illegal for purebloods to attack and feed off the members of the Kiryuu Kin, and as punishment for anyone who dared to break the law were hereby banished from the Vampire Realm and forced into the roles as humans for the safety of the Kiryuus and purebloods who stood by the family's decisions and beliefs.**_

_**The night HE kidnapped my young lord still plagues us all. We never expected HIM to go as far as to force himself upon our young master. HE must realize his mistake, and attempt to right the wrongs HE had done Zero, but it does not mean we, Guardians, will allow HIM too come near Young Lord Kiryuu so easily.**_

_**Zero Kiryuu is very precious to me. I have loved my young lord since the first day our eyes met. It felt only yesterday that his beautiful lilac hues caught my eyes as well as his shy attitude and handsome features.**_

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.) ~**_

_**Zero gazed admirably at the young girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was an endearing sight, and to think this gentle looking girl had become a Guardian. The young lord of the Kiryuu Kin did not doubt the girl's abilities in the slightest. He was aware of the council's weary eyes after witnessing the speed and strength of the young mortal girl; she had passed every difficult task give to her in order to prove herself worthy of the title "Guardian". "Sayori Wakaba." Zero said, loving the manner in which her name slipped at his tongue. She was a very lovely girl, and the eldest Kiryuu son found himself instantly drawn to the girl. **_

_**"We, the Vampire Council, dub Sayori Wakaba, Guardian of the Kiryuu Kin." Many purebloods and aristocrats applaud for Sayori with genuine smiles. For the first time in over 500 years, a girl outside the Vampire Realm had become a Guardian for one of the most powerful pureblood families known to hunter and aristocrats alike. "Congratulations Wakaba. It is our honor to introduce the new Guardian to the Kiryuu family."Voiced the head of the Vampire Council with high respect. "Takeshi Kiryuu, King of Vampires, his wife Naomi Kiryuu, Queen of Vampires." Sayori's eyes widened with amazement. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful family as the Kiryuus. The head of the Kiryuu Kin, Takeshi Kiryuu, was the most enchanting male she had ever gazed upon. His hair was a silver-white tone and reached his shoulders, framing his flawless and beautiful face. Naomi Kiryuu, Takeshi's loving Queen, was graced with long pale brown hair, which was tied in a low ponytail at the bast of her skull, and gentle light blue eyes that glowed like the Eastern Island waters of the Pacific. **_

_**"Welcome to the Guardians, Sayori Wakaba." Spoke Takeshi in a gentle tone, his voice soft and angelic. The King of Vampires bowed slightly to the young Sayori, demonstrating his high respect in her skills and acknowledge her as Guardian of his family. Naomi smiled at Sayori, her blue eyes shining with appreciation and recognition. A photo of their children was given to her nine years after the attack on the Kiryuu estate. **__'Strong silent types these twins.' __**Though Sayori drinking the appearance of both twins and assuring herself she knew which twin was Zero and the other Ichriu. For the most part, Ichiru is the youngest son of the Kiryuu couple, his hair was longer than his brother's reaching past the back of his neck, and always shier than his older brother. Zero was a different tale to tell, his eyes glowed brighter than his younger brother's, silver-white hair brushed his shoulders and fell lightly above his eyes. He had much stronger aura than his younger sibling, and seemed to be fearless and loyal, a true heir to the Kiryuu Kin.**_

_**Five years had passed since her acceptance into the ranks of Guardians. Lord and Lady Kiryuu had instructed her to shadow Zero until Shizuka, Rido, and the Kuran couple had delt with the insane purebloods and level Es thirsting for the power of the Kiryuus. She made sure to not make her true intentions obvious to the other students within Cross Academy, especially her new best friend, Yuki Cross, or Yuki Kuran as she is truly known in the eyes of the Night Class. Sayori's eyes caught sight of a young man with beautiful silver locks and glowing lilac eyes, he was more beautiful than she had imagined. Zero Kiryuu, first heir to the throne and eldest son of the Kiryuu couple, stood between the Day Class students as the night walkers trailed down the path to the main building. Her hazel eyes met amber pools, Akatsuki and Sayori regarded each other with silence, the two chose Guardians to protect Zero from a distance. **_

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**After so many years, the Kiryuus can at last live in harmony among the Human and Vampire Realm. Many purebloods have sided with the Kiryuus and Kurans in the pacifist belief of peaceful co-existence between human and vampire. As Guardians, we too choose to believe in the pacifism of this belief. We still find ourselves unable to forgive Kaname Kuran for the harm he had done to our young master Zero. The weapons giving to us are signs of our title as Guardian, and belief in the co-existence of vampires and humans as well as our loyalty to the Kiryuu Kin. Loyalty is what "The Guardians" have been strictly trained to be. Akatsuki and myself were trained uner Kaien Cross when he was a hunter to the association. He carefully made sure we were most capable of protecting the Kiryuus like Lady Shizuka and Lord Rido; Kaien trained us harshly but with great care and gentleness, enhancing our strength and speed to that of a pureblood, it was difficult task to accomplish, but he somehow managed to do the impossible. Train to Guardians to match the power of a pureblood, or at least the ability to hold their ground against them. It is unheard of for a pureblood to be defeated by a Guardian, but it is possible for a Guardian to deal mighty damage to a pureblood if they feel the family they protect is threatened.**_

_**"Yori. You seem distracted?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my beloved Zero's gentle voice. His lilac eyes glimmered with love. It pains me to see eyes once filled with so much anguish, now glow with hope and love. Zero is very gentle, caring, and always there when you need a friendly ear. He deserves so much better than what I have to offer and give, yet he stay by my side. I am aware that he knows he must chose a suitor to be his fiance; however, until the time arrives, Zero and I will remain by each other's side, hand in hand, for as long as time will allow.**_

_**~Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

_**Gazing up Zero and Sayori as they held each other's hand reminds how much I yearn to be the one by his side. Lord Kiryuu found their display of affection heart-warming, yet he knew that Sayori wanted Zero to have so much more, and her status as a Guardian has stated that her choices within the kin must be noble and true. Her feelings towards young master Zero are true, but her heart cannot fully mend the broken fragments of his heart. I too have tried to string his pure heart together long ago, one can only heal his heart so much until it only becomes sewn into nothing more than scars that may never dissolve. Sayori means well and has drawn out the gentle Zero we knew, and also assisted him in overcoming his fear of Kaname Kuran. He is still slightly uneasy at the mere mention of his name, but somehow forces the fear away by sheer will power and strength of his heart. **_

_**As Zero's appointed Guardian, it is my duty to ensure my young lord's happiness. With each passing moment I had spent with my lord, my feelings for him had grown more and more, melting the stone surrounding my heart. His purity and loving-nature had demolished the wall I had built around my heart after being torn in half by my dear cousin, Ruka Souen. It pained me to face reality that her heart only longed for Kaname's love; however, upon meeting my young lord after earning my position as Guardian, my icy heart began to melt. He caused me to realize that there was no point in loving one who will not love you back, and to move on because one day love will find me in the most unexpected person. Those words touched my soul, and from that forth, I had deeply loved Zero, never allowing anyone to lay eyes on my young master. I was not bothered that Sayori won our young lord's affection, in all honest, I was graciously relieved that she had won his heart than leave him the depths of loneliness after having his heart ripped apart by the male he loved the most. Kaname Kuran. **_

_**"Akatsuki Kain." Lord Kiryuu always appeared in the best moments. Always knowing when I need his wisdom to ease the boiling of my blood. "There is no need to be rash. My son will not be swooned easily by a vampire that has broken his heart and trust in HIM. Zero may have a difficult time, but I know that he will not choose Kaname." Lord Kiryuu always knew the exact words to say, and I believe his words. I too see no chance of Kaname gaining my young lord's affection after brutally draining him of his blood. He knew of my love of Zero, and he approved. I did not believe that I would obtain Lord Kiryuu's approval so soon, then again he always knew who, in his eyes, was worthy of his eldest son without as much as a demonstration of words and actions.**_

_**They say actions speak louder than words, but to Lord Kiryuu, the eyes are what speak more. Windows to the soul, and doors to the truth. I soon begin to wonder, what words and actions do my eyes speak.**_

* * *

_**Vanitas: Phew. That took longer than I expected. Anyways, I apologize for the wait fans. I assure you if it happens again than I will make the wait **_

_**for the next chapter worth wild. Until Review, and await the upcoming surprise of Futatsu No Kodou, and thank for all the favorites and reviews for **_

_**the previous chapters, and all those who follow this fan-fic. Vanitas signing off.**_


	9. The Suitors

_**Vanitas: Phew. At long last Futatsu No Kodou Fans Chapter 9 is here! I like to thank those of you who submitted your ideas for this chapter and hope **_

_**you're satisfied with this. The decision had been hard, but rest assure the ideas of the rest will be featured in the Chapter 10 series of "The Courting **_

_**of Zero Kiryuu". **_

_**Zero: So its like a contest or something.  
**_

_**Vanitas: I guess you can call it that, but seriously winning someone's is a challenge, especially if their chosen suitors fighting to become your fiance. **_

_**Akatsuki: Truth be told.**_

_**Aidou. Yup.**_

_**Shiki: This will be interesting.**_

_**Takuma: I agree.**_

_**Vanitas: Anyways, enjoy Chapter 9.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 idea Co**__**ntributors**_

ben4kevin | **futatsu no kodou chapter 9 idea** I would love to see some Akatsuki/Zero development, I have a simple idea sine zero is a reawakened pureblood the kiryu's should have a party/vampire soree for zero and zero ends up excusing himself to get outside away from the nobles where akatsuki follows and comforts him.

scythe657 5/18/13 . chapter 9

I think I want the part where suitors arrive and have Kaname embarrassed, hahahaha! I'm so evil aren't I?

KxZ fan girl 5/17/13 . chapter 9

i fully support kaname and zero pairing however i believe kaname cannot earn zero after he hurt zero so much! it is better for him to be jealous of zero with his other rivals before he gt chance to b near zero again. i suggest chap 9 full of scene of zero with other candidate and kaname jealous scene.

Larn555 5/16/13 . chapter 9

My idea is to have Zero's childhood friend/crush/suitor come to Cross ,and make Kaname even more jealous. Of course he would be an OC (I have an OC you can use if you want, but I fine with you using your own). Basically the OMC was Zero's first crush and there are still some unresolved feeling between the two. So yeah, hope you like my idea.

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V. ~**_

_**Naomi and Takeshi greeted their guests with bright smiles. Their old friends have **_

_**come to the Kiryuu estate to celebrate the reawakening of their son, Zero. Many of the **_

_**purebloods and nobles were thrilled and greeted the beautiful heir with warm eyes. The **_

_**celebration was grand, purebloods socializing happily away with nobles and other **_

_**purebloods present in the room. The guests gathered in the ball room were the **_

_**aristocrats and purebloods who supported the Kiryuu couples choices of suitors for **_

_**their son, and fought against the deranged vampires who were angered by their **_

_**decision and attempted to force Zero into marrying their heirs, which in turn been the **_

_**cause of the Kiryuus having to go into hiding. Everyone had been saddened by the **_

_**news of the Kiryuu couples actions in keeping their family safe, but promised never to **_

_**reveal the whereabouts of the couple and their twin sons. **_

_**Akatsuki wondered the ball room in boredom. He had been searching for a certain **_

_**silverette, but found him to be completely absent from the celebration. The young **_

_**Guardian stood gazing at the beautiful green fields, thinking of giving up his search **_

_**for Zero since it would appear his young master did not want to be found, that is, until **_

_**he caught a glimpse of silver hair across the meadow near the crystal lake of the **_

_**Kiryuu estate. Being the gentleman he was, Akatsuki leaped off the balcony and calmly **_

_**strolled over to his young master, who sat with his legs pulled to his chest, gazing **_

_**longingly at the bright blue waters. He smiled at the innocence his young master **_

_**radiated, taking note that the silverette had not notice his presence, so being playful, **_

_**Akatsuki decide to surprise Zero with a small joke. **_

_**The strawberry blonde silently knelt beside his young master and teasingly blew in **_

_**his ear, earning a yelp from the silverette, who accidentally fell into the crystal lake. **_

_**Panic overcome Akatsuki and he dove into the water, his coat and shirt lay discarded **_

_**on the ground, and pulled Zero to surface, who clung to him in fear, shivering and **_

_**coughing as they reached the shore. "Forgive me, Master Zero." Akatsuki said, **_

_**picking up his black coat and placing it over shivering shoulders. He hadn't meant to **_

_**startle the silverette so much, nor did he realize how close the beautiful pureblood was **_

_**to the waters until Zero had fallen in. Wild held Zero in his arms, rubbing the small **_

_**male's back lovingly as the silverette snuggled deeper into his chest for warmth. **_

_**Akatsuki scooped the silverette in his arms and carried him back to the Kiryuu **_

_**Mansion after the small man had fallen asleep from the warmth of Akatsuki's embrace. **_

_**Takeshi and Naomi stared in awe at their son. It had been weeks since Zero had **_

_**slept peacefully and must've been greatly exhausted from the excitement of tonight's **_

_**celebration as to even allow one of the Guardians to hold him as he slumbered. The **_

_**guests awwed at the sight of one of Takeshi and Naomi's pride and joys. Zero was **_

_**beyond adorable, he resembled a child who had fallen asleep after a long day at an **_

_**amusement park and carried by a loving parent. Ah yes. Takeshi remembered a day **_

_**similar to the scenery before him. It was when both Ichiru and Zero were young, **_

_**months before the incident, and Takeshi and Naomi had decided to take their sons to **_

_**an amusement park. The twins were overjoyed by the idea and glowed with happiness **_

_**at the many rides, prize booths and food stations that rested all around the park **_

_**grounds. **_

* * *

_**~Flashback~ **_

_**"Daddy! Daddy look!" Happily squealed Zero, tugging on his father's hand as **_

_**they passed a small booth lined with plush dolls. His happiness soon turned to sadness **_

_**when he saw his twin crying. "Ichi, whats wrong?" Asked Zero, letting go of his father **_

_**and take hold of his brother's small hand. The young silverette then noticed that his **_

_**brother didn't have his ice cream and wondered if he had eaten it already, but his eyes **_

_**soon fell to the ground and saw a tiny stream of vanilla and cookies bits. Zero's lilac **_

_**orbs widened with shock and soon smiled gently at his brother. "Ichi." He called to the **_

_**crying silverette, sniffed and looked at him and was met with a vanilla and cookie bits **_

_**cone. "Ze-Ze?" Lightly sobbed Ichiru, staring in confusing at the cream treat. "We can **_

_**share mine, Ichi." Smiled lovingly Zero, moving the cone to his brother's lips and **_

_**watched with glowing lilac eyes as his twin licked the ice cream happily, covering his **_

_**face with vanilla and small chunks of crushed cookies. **_

_**After cleaning Ichiru up, Takeshi and Naomi lead their beloved children to a **_

_**petting zoo. Many baby animals were roaming the fenced grounds such as lambs,**_

_**piglets, kids, a foal, ducklings, chicks and bunnies. Naomi was overcome with cuteness, **_

_**squealing at the top of her lungs, frightening some bystanders passing by, and picked **_

_**up a small duckling and cuddle it against her face. Ichiru and Zero quietly stepped **_

_**away from their mother and slowly tiptoed away to play with the tiny bunnies and **_

_**lambs. There father, sadly, had withstand Naomi's powerful cuteness since he knew if **_

_**he left her alone for a moment, their mansion will be overrun by too cute babies and he **_

_**wasn't talking about his adorable sons. Takeshi watched his wife and sons interact with **_

_**the small animals, chuckling softly when the foal nibbled on Ichiru's hair. **_

_**Zero and Ichiru screamed with glee as the coaster twist and turned before going **_

_**down the slope at fast speed. The twin silverettes held each others hand as they got off **_

_**the roller coaster, walking sideways and swaying once they reached the bottom of the **_

_**steps. Soon the Kiryuu Family sat down and watched many animals do tricks in the **_

_**center of the amusement park. There were monkeys, elephants, lions, tigers and a **_

_**couple of adorable puppies. The small group of maltese, titled their heads cutely before **_

_**amazing the crowd by standing on their hind legs and walking around the arena, which **_

_**brought the audience in awe at the white puffs of fur. The little heart-stealers soon did **_

_**back flips, jumped through hula-hoops and slid down a slide, somersaulting in the air **_

_**and landing on a white bengal tiger's back as it stood proudly on a colorful small stage. **_

_**Zero and Ichiru clapped loudly and cheered for the animals, causing the ringmaster to **_

_**smile and bow to the two silverettes and their parents. **_

_**Takeshi and Naomi smiled as they carried their sleeping twins in their arms. After **_

_**an entire of excitement of roller coasters, pizza and ice cream, circus animals, **_

_**horse-back riding, giant slides and water coasters it wasn't a wonder as to why both **_

_**Zero and Ichiru fell sound asleep. The Kiryuu couple were glad to have been able to **_

_**spend such an amazing day with their boys, especially since they would be training **_

_**under Toga Yagari for a while and learn how to defend themselves from vampires who **_

_**would seek them out for their pure vampire blood and power. It is the law for lower **_

_**class vampires to drink the blood of a pureblood, but there are those who refuse to **_

_**follow said law and have lost their sanity for a small taste of pure vampire blood. **_

_**"We'll keep our boys safe. They're our pride and joys." Naomi had said in a **_

_**determined while laying her head on her husband's shoulder as the two watched the **_

_**sunset across the waters of the meadow.**_

_**~Flashback End~ **_

* * *

_**~Zero's P.O.V. ~**_

_**Akatsuki had left the mansion hours ago, but I can still feel his warm lips against **_

_**my own. Just thinking about his lips made my cheeks feel greatly warm. I always found **_

_**Akatsuki highly alluring even before I regained my memories, I could never truly **_

_**understand why I had the feeling I had known him my whole life and find myself taken **_

_**by his beauty. The only thing that worries me is choosing Aidou, Takuma, Shiki, or **_

_**Akatsuki as my fiance. I don't want to hurt either one of them for choosing someone **_

_**else and not them; I love them the four of them so much, but father had said I can only **_

_**choose one of them. I want Akatsuki, but what about Shiki, Takuma and Aidou? Will **_

_**they hate me for choosing Akatsuki over them? If they did hate me...I don't think my **_

_**sanity will be able to stand another heartbreak, let alone three at the same time. Why **_

_**must everything be so complicated?**_

_**"Master Zero. We have arrived." I heard the chauffer say and found myself gazing **_

_**at the gates of Cross Academy. Its been two years since I've last set foot in Cross **_

_**Academy, but to me it felt like forever. I wonder how much has changed over the past **_

_**two years. Is Cross still the same go-lucky moron of a Headmaster? Have the Day **_

_**Class students forgotten about Sayori and me? How will the Night Class take the news **_

_**that I'm a pureblood instead of a Level E? One question after another flew into my **_

_**thoughts. Why am I so nervous? I'm acting like a first time student. Maybe its because **_

_**I'm returning as a pureblood and a human turned vampire. "Master Zero. You have **_

_**nothing to feel unnerved about. Its quite common for a reawakened pureblood to be **_

_**frightened of what others will think of them. However, the people you know should **_

_**have no problem with accepting the vampire you are now." Wow, this guy sure is wise, **_

_**or maybe just plain crazy. Still, his words did make me feel a little better about myself. **_

_**Maybe he's right. Maybe everyone I know will accept the real me. **_

_**"Welcome back, Lord Kiryuu." I noticed Seiren say with a barley visible smile on **_

_**her lovely face. I guess I can assume she's automatically made herself my personal **_

_**bodyguard even though I already have more than one since father and mother insisted **_

_**that Rido, Shizuka, Juri and Haruka protect my brother and I from a distance while **_

_**Akatsuki and Sayori watch us from a close distance. I can't blame mother and father **_

_**for being overprotective of Ichiru and I, but sometimes they have to open their eyes and **_

_**see that we aren't defenseless children anymore. Still, I really appreciate everything **_

_**they do for both my brother and I even though it does get on our nerves at times. **_

_**"Allow us to escort you to the Moon Dorm." She said softly. Ruka and Rima took my **_

_**luggage and lead me to the Night Class Dormitory with Seiren in front of the group, **_

_**keeping a watchful eye for who knows what. As soon as I was settled in my room, **_

_**Ichiru, Akatsuki and the other suitors arrived, carrying what looked to be everything **_

_**our parents believed we would need in order to re-adjust to our Cross Academy life. **_

_**"I'm just two doors down from you nii-san." Ichiru always did look after me even **_

_**though it was my job to watch over him since everyone considered him the baby of our **_

_**family, but those who knew us very well knew that Ichiru and I are precisely identical **_

_**twins, except his hair is a bit longer than mine and a lot more open-minded than I am. **_

* * *

_**~Shiki's P.O.V. ~**_

_**It feels good to have Zero back. He had suffered so much over the years, especially **_

_**at the hands of Kaname Kuran. How dare he hurt my Zero?! I always loved Zero and **_

_**had to watch helpless as he was treated like a low level D vampire, which he wasn't. **_

_**The level D status was a cover up to keep level Es and power-lusting vampires away **_

_**from Lord and Lady Kiryuu's son. Aidou, Akatsuki, Takuma and I were well aware of **_

_**the situation since the four of us hold the title of "Guardians". Our position of **_

_**"Guardians" automatically gives us a spot as possible suitors for Zero even though our **_

_**noble blood would have done so without the title. Still, I can't help but notice that Zero **_

_**is becoming quite close with Akatsuki. I can't blame Zero though, he is the Prince of **_

_**Vampires and its his decision of who will be his fiance. I love Zero dearly, but wouldn't **_

_**pressure him with his choosing his future husband. In all honesty, I won't Zero to **_

_**choose who he believes is best for him, which is why Takeshi gave each of us a chance **_

_**to impress Zero by showering him with undivided attention and love. **_

_**At first, Zero thought the idea of each of us having our own time with him for one **_

_**week was a childish idea, which was rather harsh since it had been Lord Kiryuu's idea, **_

_**but after much consideration, Zero agreed to the idea and seemed quite open to **_

_**anything we would plan out for our one week with our beautiful silverette, individual **_

_**one week of Zero to ourselves of course. This week it would be Aidou's time with Zero. **_

_**I hope he wouldn't do anything foolish to embarrass our pureblood prince or his **_

_**chances of winning Zero over even though it will take more than one week of **_

_**appreciation for Zero to choose one of us as his fiance. **_

* * *

_**~Aidou's P.O.V. ~**_

_**Alright! Its my week with Zero starting five days from now. Gah! I've been so **_

_**busy with daydreaming about Zero I forgot to plan out the week! Really smooth **_

_**Hanabusa! OH Man! You're a Guardian for crepes sake! Calm down Aidou, Calm **_

_**down. Okay. Let see...Hmmm. We'll Zero loves looking out at the lake from the docks **_

_**of the Kiryuu Manor and loves the smell of lilac lotus ...That's it! I know **_

_**the perfect place to take Zero and afterwards I'll give Zero a surprise on the last day of **_

_**my week with him. HAHA. Hanabusa Aidou you are a genius. **_

* * *

_**~Takuma's P.O.V. ~**_

_**Ah. By the sounds of the ecstatic laughter it would seem Aidou had finally come up **_

_**with what he and Zero will be doing for his week of appreciating Zero and why he is **_

_**best suited to be his fiance. I admire Hanabusa determination and gentle nature, but he **_

_**can be a tad bit too childish in my opinion. Ah well. I suppose I'll just pray he doesn't **_

_**do anything idiotic to embarrass himself or Zero. As for me, I have at least two weeks to **_

_**prepare for my lovely 7 days with Zero. For as long as I have know Zero, he adores **_

_**strawberry crepes with French Vanilla Ice Cream and a beautiful view of the Sea. **_

_**Perhaps, I'll take him to the amusement park for his favorite dessert cravings and a **_

_**calm midnight stroll around the beach. Zero always said that midnight strolls leave him **_

_**at ease and makes every scenery all the more beautiful. That's an excellent start for the **_

_**first day and now to carefully plan the next six days of my week with my beautiful and **_

_**golden-hearted, silver-haired angel .**_

* * *

_**~Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~ **_

_**I can't believe I kissed Zero. His lips were so soft and smooth, and he tasted like **_

_**strawberry crepes and French Vanilla Ice Cream. I thought he would've shoved me **_

_**aside and say that I wasn't suited to be his fiance since I kissed him before he made his **_

_**final decision after the suitors individual weeks of courting Zero. However, I was **_

_**amazed that Zero kissed me back. I felt my heart soar as his lips pressed against mine, **_

_**he was always very shy, but the way he kissed had been bold and filled with passion. **_

_**Maybe...Zero loves me the way I love him...I can't be sure since he was never one to **_

_**jump on making a straight decision without seeing other opinions and pros and cons of **_

_**the situation. **_

_**I am the last suitor to have a week alone with Zero, Senri Shiki is before me and **_

_**after Takuma. I'll have more than enough time to plan out my week with Zero, but I **_

_**can't make any careless arrangements or decisions. I want this week to be perfect **_

_**because Zero deserves every once of happiness I can give within only 7 days. If Zero **_

_**doesn't chose me as his fiance than its alright, it will only be because I wasn't good **_

_**enough for him and someone else was. Whoever he chooses, I will support his decision **_

_**in a fiance and will protect both him and his soon to be husband from danger. That is **_

_**my way of the Guardian and way of showing Zero how much he means to me. **_

* * *

_**Vanitas: Well that took longer than I expected. Anyhows, now its time for you all to choose Adiou's week for "The Courting of Zero Kiryuu". Submit **_

_**your ideas my messaging and I will take a look. The idea must start from the first day of Adiou's week with Zero to the final day and also include **_

_**what you believe should Hanabusa Adiou's surprise for Zero.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 9 of Futatsu No Kodou, please review and await for chapter 10 Part 1 of "The Courting of Zero Kiryuu".**_


	10. Author's Notice

_**Hello fanfiction readers, I am well aware that I am behind on updates, but rest assure I am working on the chapters for all my stories; however, I'm having a bit of trouble piecing together chapter 9 for this story. So here is where you all come in. I would like your opinions on what should follow chapter 8 of Futatsu No Kodou. **_

_**Merely message me your ideas of what should occur in chapter 9 and i will give credit to the person whose idea I like most and the ideas of others who message them, I will make use of them by placing them in future chapters and mention each one of you in the details. Thank you for your support and I appreciate all who participate in furthering Futatsu No Kodou. **_


End file.
